All I Want for Christmas
by Abarero
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and all Jakotsu wants is a nice, sexy man to call his own. But when he starts noticing Bankotsu acting strange, he begins to realize that his wish has been right beside him all along. JakotsuBankotsu
1. Chapter 1: Upon a Cold Winter's Night

Author's Notes: I told myself, no new stories until you finish another, but since it's the Christmas season, I felt this story needed to be written for this month.

This little AU all started because I made myself an adorable Bankotsu/Jakotsu icon for my livejournal that shows Jakotsu kissing Bankotsu under some mistletoe. Then my brain insisted on writing a Christmas story for my favorite couple.

That being said- happy holidays to all, and enjoy :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I Want for Christmas

Chapter 1: Upon a Cold Winter's Night

--------------------------------------

Jakotsu could hear the wind howling outside as he tugged the thin blankets closer around him. It was going to be another cold, miserable winter; and that thought alone made him shiver.

It had been several months since he'd moved into the apartment, but the place seemed more like a dorm at times. Then again, that's what happens when the entire building is occupied by a group of seven friends.

Mukotsu had taken to the lower-level room, saying that the basement-like place was best for his potions and brews. Jakotsu knew that the watery substances were fairly harmless to humans, but the smell could sometimes make you think you were going to die. But Mukotsu was determined to concoct the perfect substance for killing off insects by smell alone, then patenting it and getting rich of the idea. The others figured it would never work, but they humored him anyways.

The other lower-level apartment was where Kyoukotsu lived. The six-foot plus giant kept hitting his head on the stairwells and finally had to request another room. Everyone was always surprised that he wasn't into basketball, but the sport proved too fast paced for his lumbering figure. Instead, he worked at a local car factory, using his strength and height to move steal beams into place.

On the upper level were Renkotsu and his roommate Ginkotsu. The two seemed an odd pair, but proved to be good friends when all was said and done. Sure sometimes, Jakotsu thought to himself, Renkotsu would get a bit tiffy about music being too loud or someone parking in his parking spot; but otherwise, the two kept pretty much to themselves and didn't interact much with the rest of the group.

Then, the other occupant of the upper level was the quiet doctor Suikotsu. At least, that is if he was in his right-state of mind. A man whose face could be calm and kind, yet sometimes turned ugly if his multiple-personality disorder got the best of him and his anger was provoked. Every once in awhile, he'd be gone for a week or more, helping out a fellow doctor with an orphanage and often spending the night at her place. Jakotsu remembered how embarrassed Suikotsu got when he'd made a crude remark around "Miss Kikyou" about what they were really doing on those long nights.

And that brought Jakotsu's thoughts to his next door neighbor on floor two. Bankotsu had been his best friend and roommate for years; but after getting upset over Jakotsu's crush on a fellow classmate, the braided young man decided that separate apartments might be best. And it was cold nights like this, that Jakotsu found himself missing his friend the most.

"Mou… I can't sleep and there's not even anyone here to talk to…" He pouted as his eyes skimmed the dark room.

This would be his first winter in his apartment without a roommate, and Jakotsu figured at the rate it was going, he was going to die of insomnia. He'd always hated the cold; it was just one of those givens in Jakotsu's life. But when Bankotsu had been his roommate, they would always sit up and talk until they both drifted off to sleep.

Rolling over in hopes that a new position might make sleep come quicker, Jakotsu sighed.

"Stupid Bankotsu. Why'd it matter to him that I think Inuyasha's hot? I think lots of guys are hot, he needs to calm down. Sheesh. He acted like it was personal…"

Jakotsu allowed his ranting to slow down as his mind dwelled on that last thought.

"_Wait a second…what was it he said the day he left here? It was… 'Look, I'm tired of your stupid crushes. It's unrequited, get over it. Never mind- just forget it, I'll move out. I'm probably scaring off your potential prey or some shit like that._' _Yah…that was the last thing he said before he stormed out and went to set up the arrangement to get another apartment. Then again, he only moved next door and he still talks to me- so he couldn't have been that mad, right?_"

Once again switching positions on the bed and this time staring up at the ceiling, he let his thoughts continue to linger on the matter.

"_But why do I feel like I'm missing something here… I mean—it was almost as if he was…_"

But before Jakotsu could make any sort of revelation on the subject, a loud snap and thud indicated that the ice had finally bested the tree branch outside.

"What in the…"

Getting up and draping the blanket around himself to keep warm, Jakotsu went over to the window and looked out. As per the noise, the ice had indeed broken off a sizeable tree branch and deposited it right onto the power line that ran into their building.

With that development noted, Jakotsu's frown deepened.

"_Great. That means the power's out and there's no heat…_"

Looking over to his bedside clock, the blacked out numbers in place of the red digits confirmed his suspicions.

"As if I wasn't cold enough already…" He muttered to himself, walking back over to his bed and crawling back under the blankets in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Just as he found himself comfortable and at least somewhat warm for the moment, a light knock coming from his front door caught his attention.

"Who in the hell is up at this hour. I mean it's…" His rant paused as he looked over at the still blacked out clock and leveling it with a scowl, he once again wrapped a blanket around himself, this time headed for the door.

He figured it was one of the maintenance crew or perhaps, even one of the managers come to fill him in about the situation with the power line. So it was much to his surprise that the person at the door was none other than the person previously occupying his thoughts.

"Bankotsu?"

The braided-man yawned and hugged his own blanket around himself as he offered a weak smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Ah…no, no I was…having trouble sleeping as it was. It's okay. Is something wrong?"

Bankotsu's gaze shifted to the ground as he uneasily fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.

"Well, um…the power went out and so there's no heat. And I was…I was thinking that it might be warmer if…"

"If…?" Jakotsu pressed.

"Never mind, it's stupid. Goodnight…"

He turned sharply, intent on retreating to his own room; but Jakotsu was equally persistent on seeing what it was his friend wanted and he quickly reached out and caught Bankotsu's wrist.

"No, what is it? I told you, I was already having trouble sleeping because I was so cold. You're not bothering me any. Do you need to talk about something?"

Remaining defiantly silent, Bankotsu bit his lip as his mind continued to encourage him to speak up.

"I was just…thinking that, well, we both don't have that many blankets, but if we were both in the same apartment and shared them then it might not be as bad…so I…"

At the slight suggestion of possible means of warmth, Jakotsu tugged the shorter man towards him and into the dark apartment.

"You know that's a great idea. If we're both freezing to death, we might as well do it together, right?"

Bankotsu laughed at that and shook his head at his friend's usual carefree attitude.

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Yes, and I'm also cold. So let's make with the blanket-sharing-whatever plan and get some sleep."

Feeling his way around the walls, Jakotsu was so intently focused on trying to navigate in the dark that he barely noticed the way Bankotsu's hand trembled in his grasp.

"It'll be like old times. Me in my bed and you in…" Jakotsu paused as he realized one little problem in this 'great plan' of theirs, "Uh Bankotsu…when you left, you took your bed with you. I only have mine now and…well I don't have a couch. Just chairs."

"Well I could just use the floor and…"

"It's colder down there than it probably is in your bed back in your apartment, silly. We're just gonna have to make do with one twin-sized bed or freeze."

Bankotsu's eyes widened at that, having not fully thought out his plan yet either, and he silently thanked the dark for hiding the blush he had a feeling was tingeing his cheeks.

"Um…I'll just go back to my room. I'm sorry for troubling you…"

Once again, he tried to retreat; and once again, Jakotsu pulled him back.

"I won't try anything funny, so chill out. Come on, you can trust me- right?"

And with that, Bankotsu knew he'd lost. Jakotsu was right- if there was anyone he trusted, it was him.

"Okay…but only if you're sure it's okay."

"Right now, anything that will get me warm and let me sleep is a-okay with me."

Jakotsu climbed into the bed and scooted over to the far edge. Then, realizing that Bankotsu seemed to be frozen in place where he stood, he gave the other man's arm a sharp tug in his direction.

Now, not taking into consideration the fact that Bankotsu was tense or that he wasn't paying much attention, meant that Jakotsu's attempt on urging him forward was bound to backfire. So instead of simply getting him in the bed, Jakotsu found himself pinned underneath a rather disgruntled, embarrassed and startled Bankotsu.

"Jakotsu! I thought you said you weren't going to try anything!"

"You were the one standing there doing nothing. I was just trying to get you to hurry up and get under the blankets before we both get colder!"

The two clambered around, trying their best to untangle blankets and limbs from places they didn't belong, and finally they managed to settle down side by side with the blankets in a heap over them.

"There, see that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jakotsu knew from the silence in reply that Bankotsu was most likely glaring at him.

"Come on, I didn't grope anything important did I?"

"Jakotsu…"

"All right, all right- shutting up."

The room fell silent as they both laid there staring up at the ceiling. But, even with the extra warmth, Jakotsu's mind was still wide awake.

"Neh Bankotsu?"

"What?" He snapped, the whole situation making him very tense and irritable.

"Well I was just thinking…that…well, I think this is the first time I've ever slept with another guy in my bed."

Bankotsu started at that, part of his mind screaming for a quick retreat, but the other part- noting how serious Jakotsu sounded.

"Um…it is? But I thought that….well…"

Jakotsu laughed lightly at that, a wry smile working its way onto his face.

"I wish. Sure I've liked lots of guys; there are a lot of hot men out there in the world. But I've never met any one of them that liked me in return. Well, at least liked me as something more than a friend."

On once again getting nothing but silence for a response, Jakotsu continued.

"Sorry, I probably sound like some love-sick schoolgirl whining about how the boys only want to be my friend because they think I have cooties or something."

The room remained silent and the dark-haired man sighed.

"I guess the only difference is my cooties are gay."

When that still garnered no response, he propped himself up on his elbow and turned towards Bankotsu.

"You're supposed to laugh at things like that, Bankotsu. You usually do."

The warm breath of his companion on his ear started him from his own thoughts and he scooted further away.

"Sorry. I just…didn't know quite what to say."

"What's wrong with you? It's not like I really have cooties."

"Well, it's not like I've ever been in a bed with another guy before either. It's just…kinda…weird."

Jakotsu rolled back to his side and rested his hands behind his head.

"Weird. I'm weird. Being in bed with me's weird. I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu questioned, his voice barely hiding his panic at the implications he saw there.

"I just mean that weird must not be so bad, if that's the word you use for all those things."

Once again, the silence plagued the room, until Bankotsu finally replied.

"I guess… I guess you're right."

"Well the 'weird' one is going to try and sleep now that he's warm. Night Bankotsu."

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile at that as he pulled the blankets up closer about himself as well.

"Goodnight, Jakotsu."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 2:

Jakotsu always dreamed about waking up in bed with another man. He just didn't think that "man" would end up being Bankotsu.


	2. Chapter 2: On the First Day of Christmas

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone that took their time to review. And thanks to Achiru once again for that beautiful fanart! (for those interested, I linked it via my profile)

Anyways- I hope you enjoy this second installment of this holiday tale. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: On the First Day of Christmas

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu sighed contently as he slept. He was warm, comfortable, and having a very pleasant dream about sleeping with a cute, yet very sexy man curled up in bed with him.

But as his brain registered the feeling of an arm that wasn't his own being rested on his chest, Jakotsu started to wonder if perhaps he wasn't dreaming after all.

Slowly cracking open an eye and hoping that for once, his dream was reality; he found that there was indeed a sexy male body curled up next to him. Eyes widening in surprise, he resisted the urge to pinch himself to assure that this indeed was real. But as the figure moved against him, he knew for certain that he couldn't be dreaming this. For even as the situation began to sink in, Jakotsu still found himself mildly in shock over _who_ this dream man was.

For he certainly would have never guessed, that the one making his dream a reality- was none other than Bankotsu.

Finding the predicament a little _too_ weird for even his own weird tastes, Jakotsu tried to figure out the situation. From all indications, Bankotsu had simply rolled in his sleep; but that didn't explain why his arm rested where it did. Nor why he seemed to be closer than necessary.

Squinting in the poor light, Jakotsu was able to discern a few things. One, Bankotsu didn't appear to be having any sort of nightmare- so the reaching over and clinging to him couldn't be out of fear. But this brought him to another quandary, for with that reasoning- there wasn't any excuse for the way Bankotsu clutched tightly to the front of the older man's nightshirt, or for how his right leg rested almost up and ontop of Jakotsu's leg.

In short, Jakotsu concluded, he'd just woken up to find himself in a rather close and intimate position with an attractive male friend. And for once, it wasn't his fault!

"_Should I…wake him? Ah shit- no. Then he'll think I did this. But…if he wakes up like this he's gonna freak out._"

While Jakotsu pondered his dilemma further, it seemed Bankotsu was only moving closer and tightening his hold.

"_You know- normally I'd enjoy this if I didn't think he'd kill me for it when he woke up._"

Wondering exactly what time it was, Jakotsu once again found his powerless clock of no use, and sighing, took to observing Bankotsu in the small amount of light the early rays of sun were providing.

"_Well, his face seems peaceful enough…_"

He had to smile at that, his heart unable to resist the endearing sight of Bankotsu's content expression.

"_Oh what the hell, either way I'm getting blamed for this,_" The dark-haired man reasoned, finally deciding to make a move.

Shifting slightly, he gently wrapped his arm around Bankotsu's waist and pulled the younger man closer.

But instead of the expected outburst or panic, Bankotsu just clung tighter to the warm body next to him.

This time though, Jakotsu noticed that he seemed to be saying something in his sleep.

From the prior occasion of being roommates, Jakotsu knew that Bankotsu would mumble random words and thoughts from his dreams aloud while he slept. And now, with that knowledge in tow, it was the word Bankotsu said and not the fact he said it that had Jakotsu in shock.

"Okay, I'm going crazy. There is no way he just said that…"

"Jakotsu…"

But there was the soft murmur again and this time Jakotsu was certain that he'd heard it.

"_He's… thinking about…me? While sleeping…Like this?_"

Stilling, and facing a state of minor shock, his words from the night before echoed in his mind.

"_Sure I've liked lots of guys; there are a lot of hot men out there in the world. But I've never met any one of them that liked me in return. Well, at least liked me as something more than a friend…_"

Jakotsu swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. For a moment, he thought that Bankotsu's heart rate had increased.

That's when he realized, that it was his own heart that was racing.

"_Why am I…feeling nervous? I've never really thought like that about him before. I mean- sure I joke around with him, but…I never thought that he would…_"

Bankotsu shifted, and Jakotsu's thoughts halted as he tensed up. On seeing that the other man was still sound asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"_What…what am I going to do? I mean, just because he's dreaming it doesn't mean anything right? But…if he really does…feel…something for me? What am I supposed to do to show him I know and that I…_"

Dark eyes darted down to the mussed top of Bankotsu's head rested up against his side.

"_He's been my friend, my roommate, my most trusted companion…but I never thought that he could ever be anything more than that._"

Still rather confused, yet finding that dwelling on something that could be nothing but a misunderstanding was getting him nowhere; Jakotsu sighed and rested his head against Bankotsu's.

"_Bankotsu…would you, really let someone like me love you?_"

And as the foggy remnants of sleep beckoned Jakotsu once again back into his dreams, he could vaguely remember pulling Bankotsu even closer in one last ditch effort to hold onto his hopes before slumber once again claimed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt- warm, very warm in fact, and very safe. It was a feeling Bankotsu wasn't used to. Even though he'd never admit it aloud, he hated being in an apartment all alone. There was no one to talk to or just hang out with, and going next door meant Jakotsu would realize that he missed him- and that was one thing Bankotsu didn't want him to notice.

Memories of the day he left months before flitted through his mind. The anger, the irritation, the jealousy…

His mind halted at that word, and he slowly tried to pick apart its reasoning for being there.

It was a normal day for the two of them. Jakotsu had come home, and like he had been for the past couple of weeks, began his usual session of talking about how 'sexy' a man by the name of Inuyasha was. But this day, Bankotsu had had the last straw and was intent on showing his roommate just how upset he was.

The glass in his hand had shattered, he remembered, as he yelled at Jakotsu about giving up on unrequited feelings. Then, he'd left. And that- was that.

Anger and irritation- those feelings belonged to that situation. But jealousy stood out.

Slowly rousing his level of conscious thought from its slumber, Bankotsu began the task of attempting to sort this matter out.

"_Why was I…jealousy? I wasn't jealous then…was I?_"

A resounding silence filled his head until his subconscious voiced its opinion.

"_You didn't want him talking about that other man, isn't that right?_"

Bankotsu froze, and moved closer to the warmth beside him- as if it would protect him from the truth he didn't want to face.

"**_It was getting annoying, that's all._**"

"_You were more than annoyed. He was breaking your heart._"

"**_What? What do you mean? How could he…_**"

"_You like him, don't you? As more than just a friend- perhaps?"_

And as a quiet little answer began to make itself known, Bankotsu forced himself awake before having to face it. Little did he know, he'd be facing the cause of it instead.

Eyes opening, he squinted against the sunlight shining in from the bedroom window.

"_What in the…_"

All motion and thought came to a screeching halt as he realized where he was- and more precisely, who he was with.

"_Jakotsu.__ But…When did I? Last night. I came over. I was cold…and then we…_" He swallowed hard as he processed everything, "_Then why am I…_"

He was in Jakotsu's arms; that was for certain. But the thing that scared Bankotsu the most was the fact that going by his grip on Jakotsu's shirt- he wasn't against the idea of sleeping curled up with the other man.

"_How did I get so close to him… Please don't tell me that in my sleep I…_"

At about that moment, Jakotsu began to stir awake as well. And on waking up to see the wide-eyed, shocked expression of Bankotsu gaping up at him, his mind responded the only way it knew how.

"Morning, Handsome."

And that's all it took for the silence to be broken completely.

Bankotsu jumped up, and practically scrambled out of the bed. Upon getting tangled in the sheets, he ended up falling backwards and ending up a heap on the floor.

Jakotsu cocked his head to one side and smirked.

"_Well, he took that better than I thought he would._"

With a yawn, Jakotsu leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at Bankotsu's vulnerable figure.

"You okay down there, or do you want me to join you?"

"No! I mean- I'm fine. It's just. You. I. How did…"

Crossing his arms, Jakotsu pouted.

"You mean after we shared such a romantic moment- you went and forgot? How dare you!"

He playfully tossed a pillow at him in mock-anger, but Bankotsu wasn't laughing.

"Jakotsu!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," The older man said as he gestured to calm down, "Anyways, it was you that cuddled up to me- so don't you go blaming me for this."

"I…."

The thoughts he'd been having before he'd fully awoken slowly seeped into his mind and he took a deep breath.

"Um… sorry."

Sliding off the other side of the bed, Jakotsu walked around to where his friend remained seated on the floor. Extending a hand down, he pulled him up.

"Don't worry about it. It was cold. Things happen."

A look of relief washed over Bankotsu's face, but Jakotsu wasn't letting him off the hook so easily.

"Unless- you wanted something else to happen. I'm sure I could arrange that…"

Jerking his hand away, he snatched up his blanket and began to leave.

"Bankotsu- come on. I'm just teasing you…"

He followed him, watching as he made for the door.

"Well I'm not the least bit amused by this, okay?"

Turning around in the doorway, Bankotsu stopped a brief moment to regard his friend.

"Look- thanks for letting me stay and everything, but I've got to go…"

Jakotsu's eyes darted up then quickly, he reached out and grabbed Bankotsu's wrist.

"Wait…"

"What?" He questioned; an uneasy expression crossing onto his face as he noted how serious Jakotsu appeared.

"_I need to know… I'm sorry Bankotsu- but I've got to know the truth. And since you won't tell me…_"

Tugging him towards him, he ignored the brief protest and moved him back under the doorframe. Before Bankotsu could pull away, or even register completely what was occurring- Jakotsu had leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

It began rather chaste, just a brief moment as their lips met. But driven on by the unanswered questions that hung in their minds, the two became bolder clinging to one another almost possessively for that one moment when they forgot about everything else.

And as quickly as it started, it ended. Both pulling apart and looking at the other with widened eyes. Their faces were flushed and their minds were reeling from what they'd just experienced.

"How…how could you?" Bankotsu stammered, his hand drifting up to the still-damp lips as if that might reclaim their purity.

"Mistletoe," Jakotsu gestured above him, "I was just joking."

He winced as the words left his mouth. That was not what he was supposed to say then and by the momentarily wounded expression on Bankotsu's face, he knew he would regret letting those words ever come out.

Bankotsu didn't say a word more as he turned hastily and went back to his apartment. His face a mixture of hurt and anger as the door slammed behind him, leaving Jakotsu leaning against his own doorframe.

Shakily Jakotsu closed the door and slumped into the nearby chair, his eyes wearily focused on the small sprig of green that had brought it all about.

"_There was…something there. When he kissed me. I didn't expect there to be…I didn't think he could really…_" He paused, clasping a hand over his own mouth as the full shock set in, "_For once Bankotsu- I wasn't joking. I meant that…and…if I'm right… then, I think you did too._"

----------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 3:

Who takes a kiss under mistletoe from their best friend seriously? Well, someone who might be harboring a crush on that friend would.


	3. Chapter 3: This is My Christmas Wish

Author's Notes: Okay here's the next part. I'll try and get one more chapter up before Christmas, but it looks like the rest might get posted Christmas morning itself.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you're enjoying reading it!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: This is My Christmas Wish

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I did that…" Jakotsu muttered to himself as the warm water ran down his body.

It had been a couple of hours since Bankotsu had left, the power had been restored and Jakotsu had decided that a nice warm shower was just what he needed to get his mind off things. Much to his dismay, it only proved to be making the thoughts worse.

"_Why did I have to say I was joking? I mean if I like him…then I should tell him I'm not joking so he'll know. But no, as usual it's just an annoying joke to him and he probably hates me for it._"

Sighing and running his fingers through his damp hair, Jakotsu leaned against the wall of the shower.

"_But…what do I feel for him?_"

His mind thought over all their encounters in the past. The times he would come up behind Bankotsu and wrap his arms around him while he was trying to do homework. The sly, teasing innuendos he would lace into the little things he'd say. The way he'd sometimes just sit watching the other man until his usual irritated reaction of 'What?!' broke through the silence.

The light smile faded as his memories brought another question to his mind. Eyes widening, he tensed at the realization.

"_Have I…what's the word…subconscious? Yah, that's it…Subconsciously…have I…been…_" He took a deep breath, as if even admitting it to himself was a challenge, "_Have I been flirting with him all along?_"

And as if to reinforce his suspicions, his mind pulled up a choice memory for him to reflect on.

"Well I guess I have been kinda obvious_…_" Jakotsu remarked as he recalled the instance in which he'd walked in on Bankotsu once in the shower.

He could picture the bathroom much like it was at that very moment; the mirror fogged from the steam of the shower and the melodic rhythm of the water humming throughout the small room.

Jakotsu had been planning on taking a shower himself and on hearing the sound of the water running, he couldn't help but go and see if he could join his roommate

The door swung open as Jakotsu sauntered in, pulling his shirt and pants off quickly before Bankotsu realized there was an intruder in his midst.

Pulling back the shower curtain nonchalantly, the younger man gave the expected reaction.

"Jakotsu?! what in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey," He said casually as he let his eyes trail down Bankotsu's figure, "Can I join you?"

"No! "

In a flourish, Bankotsu turned around hoping his lengthy hair would cover his backside.

Ignoring the answer, Jakotsu invited himself in anyways.

"You can wash my back and I'll wash anything you might need… or _want_…me to."

Bankotsu started at the hand on his shoulder, and turned around quickly. His defense reflexes kicking in, he pushed Jakotsu back against the wall, pinning him effectively by a vice-grip on his neck.

"Jakotsu…" He seethed, "I said _no_."

The taller man smirked as he somewhat revealed in the light pain the pressure on his throat caused.

"Well, you're the one going all BDSM on me."

At that, Bankotsu immediately released him and turned away once more and hoping that Jakotsu didn't catch sight of the blush staining his cheeks.

"Get. Out."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," Jakotsu said as he retreated, then with an impish smirk he added, "And by the way," He allowed himself to slip into a more seductive tone, "You have a _gorgeous_ body."

Jakotsu smiled to himself as the memory faded, "And then he threw the shampoo bottle at me and refused to speak to me the rest of the day."

Sighing, he shook his head at his own antics, a light laugh working its way into his voice.

"Though I guess it was worth it to see him all wet, naked and feisty."

Thoughts halted as he realized what he'd just confirmed, there was _something_ there- towards Bankotsu and it felt…weird.

"Mou… now I can't that mental image out of my mind."

Shaking his head in hopes to dislodge it, Jakotsu paused on hearing a light knock on the front door.

"Who in the…"

The knock came again, this time louder.

"_Well perhaps a nice, hot repairman come to see if the power's working all right in all the apartments will get my mind of this…_"

Stepping out of the shower, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'm coming. Just a second!"

Glaring at the mistletoe hanging above the door for all the trouble it had caused; Jakotsu pulled the door open and before he could say 'Hello' or anything else, his mind registered just who it was outside the door.

Eyes skimming down the shorter figure, he brought himself to speak.

"Ba…Bankotsu?"

He swallowed hard, his mind racing into overdrive. Every little part of his senses was telling him to jump the young man and think later, but his logic quickly killed off all lustful desires by reinforcing one minor detail.

"_What the hell are you thinking?! This is Bankotsu- you know, your best friend?!_"

Bankotsu didn't notice the strange expression on Jakotsu's face, his eyes having been quickly diverted the second he noticed his companion's lack of attire- save one rather small towel.

"I…I somehow left my blanket here. I was just coming to get it back."

Confusion replaced the other emotions on Jakotsu's face as he glanced over his shoulder towards the bedroom.

"_I could have sworn I saw him carrying it out. Then where in the…_" Tracing the path they'd walked earlier, he now noticed the waylaid blanket near the doorway, "_He must have dropped it when I…_"

"Oh…here it is…" He began to bend forward to pick it up, but Bankotsu moved in quickly and snatched it up.

"Thanks. I've got to go…" The braided young man rushed out as he quickly fled back to his apartment, door swinging closed behind him.

"Great. He's still mad at me…Just, great."

Tapping his forehead in thought, he decided that once dressed in more than a towel, going to speak to Suikotsu might be the best idea.

"_That is if he's not having a bad day as well_," Jakotsu thought to himself bitterly as he headed for his bedroom.

Throwing things left and right from his haphazard dresser drawer, he managed to find a pair of purple boxers and slid them on.

"Okay, so…what am I supposed to tell Suikotsu? 'Um, hi. I just kissed Bankotsu and liked it, what am I supposed to do.' Oh yah, that sounds so…so…"

He sighed as he flopped down on the bed.

"But…was I just imagining things earlier? Or is it just wishful thinking on my part that Bankotsu might like me…like that?"

The silence of the room offered no answers to his pending questions and so Jakotsu decided that before seeing Suikotsu, a few things needed to be sorted out first.

Reaching over to the nightstand and rummaging around in the bottom drawer, he finally unearthed the round black ball. The number eight on the one side had faded a little over the years, but it still worked and that was all that mattered.

Holding the Magic 8-ball against his chest, he sighed as he lounged back against the pillows.

"Bankotsu gave this to me as a gift for Christmas a few years ago. He said, 'Here, ask this thing about the guys you're always talking about instead of asking me. It'll probably come up with a better answer than I can.' And well… much to my luck, or lack there of, it's always been right too. Then again, I suppose predicting whether guys are straight or not isn't hard. What's the percentage of us gays anyways? Less room for error."

Rolling onto his side, he noticed the picture sitting on top of the nightstand. It was a group photo taken last year with all seven of the friends in it. Well, Kyoukotsu was mostly in it… but that's not what Jakotsu was focused on at the moment.

In the center was Jakotsu and Bankotsu, their arms draped around each other's shoulders and smiles on their faces. And that happiness, that chance that there might be something more, was enough for the young man to turn his problems to the 'all-knowing' ball in his hands.

"Okay- first question. Am I in love/lust/whatever with Bankotsu?"

He shook the ball and the murky blue water slowly faded away until the words shone through.

_Without a doubt._

Jakotsu frowned, "Well thanks for making me feel like an idiot for just now figuring it out. Okay, question number two: Is Bankotsu gay and/or interested in me as more than a friend?"

Another hearty shake and the ball revealed the answer.

_Concentrate and ask again._

Sitting upright and taking a deep breath; he channeled all his thoughts about the possible hints towards this and gave it another shake.

_Better not tell you now._

Blinking, he tried to decide if that was good or bad. Figuring it would be best to keep trying other angles, he offered it a third question.

"Okay, question three: Is my day going to get any better?"

A few shakes and the answer appeared.

_Outlook not so good._

Flopping back on the bed, he sighed.

"_Great, even the 8-ball thinks it's hopeless. I am doomed to die a virgin in both bed and romance._"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, another black-haired young man wasn't fairing much better in the neighboring apartment.

Much like his companion, Bankotsu was sprawled on his bed; his mind trying to sort through the thoughts that plagued him.

"Why did he _have_ to answer the door in nothing but a damned towel?"

Rolling over and burying his face in the pillows, he grumbled to himself.

"He is trying to drive me insane, slowly. That's got to be it."

Ever since he'd left Jakotsu's apartment that morning, Bankotsu couldn't get his mind of the other man and it was beginning to worry him.

"_First I wake up in bed holding onto him, then that kiss…_"

His thoughts trailed off as he took a deep breath, "And I'm mad at him…not because he kissed me, but because he said he was joking. Just…damnit."

Standing up in a huff, he took his frustrations out on a nearby pillow. But as much as he tried to suppress it, a small little voice piped up from deep inside his mind.

"_You don't want him to joke anymore do you? You want him to kiss you for real._"

At that realization, he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"The jealousy, that dream last night, and…this…"

The last visual of Jakotsu came to mind, and he instantly regretted it. His mind having etched each detail of his friend dripping wet in nothing but a towel into his memory, much to his dismay.

But even more irritating to him was his thoughts on said mental image.

"_And,_" He thought, adding to his list of things, "_And I seem to…think that…well, he doesn't look unattractive. I guess he's…_"

Cutting his thoughts off before they could even consider venturing in that direction, Bankotsu's wide blue eyes reflected the revelation that had finally come upon him.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly whispered it aloud.

"I think…that…that I might, quite possibly, just perhaps, have….have some sort of…crush on Jakotsu."

Then as that fully sank in, he drug a hand down his face.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Preview:

Seeking out advice is often a good idea, but sometimes, your friends might not know what to do when they realize that the problem is as simple as love.


	4. Chapter 4: Do You See What I See?

Author's Notes: Well, it's a few days after Christmas, but here's the next chapter! If you're interested in seeing my Christmas fanart, check out the link to my fanart gallery in my profile.

Hope you all enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Do You See What I See?

---------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu looked down at his attire one more time before bringing himself to knock on the apartment door.

"_What do you where to things like this anyways?_"

There was a soft voice from within, and immediately Jakotsu knew he'd caught Suikotsu on a good day.

"Come on in."

"Suikotsu? You busy?"

"I'm in here reading."

Jakotsu weaved his way around the furniture and headed towards the voice hailing from the bedroom. There, seated in the recliner in the corner, was the brown-haired man flipping through the pages of a medical dictionary.

"Um, since when is a dictionary reading?"

"Since I have an exam tomorrow over terms."

"Ah, well if you're busy…"

Suikotsu folded over the page corner and sat the thick book down, "I could use a break, don't worry about it. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Jakotsu walked over and plopped down on the bed, "It's sorta complicated."

"It wouldn't perhaps have something to do with all the door-slamming downstairs this morning, would it?"

"That would be part of it…"

Figuring that Jakotsu and Bankotsu had just simply gotten into a fight over some trivial matter, the older man shrugged. "It couldn't have been that bad. What happened anyways?"

Taking a deep breath, the black-haired man decided to get right to the point.

"I kissed him."

Suikotsu laughed, "No really, what happened?"

Flopping back on the pillows further, and trying his best not to look as miserable as he felt about the situation, Jakotsu reiterated, "Just what I said… I kissed Bankotsu."

Suikotsu blinked then let that sink in, "Now that could be a problem."

Sighing, Jakotsu nodded. He was beginning to get bitter about the whole thing, desperately wishing that Bankotsu would take the words he didn't mean as the truth.

"It was just mistletoe. Can't he take anything as a joke?"

Suikotsu stood, walking over to look out the window as he spoke.

"But…that might be the problem, Jakotsu."

"What?"

"He might not be taking it as a joke, what if he took it seriously?"

Jakotsu paused a moment as he thought that over. Then, baffled by it, he posed a question, "Who takes a kiss under mistletoe from their best friend seriously?"

The older man paused and thought that over, a look a mild shock registering as he hit upon something.

"Someone who might be harboring a crush on that friend would."

The two sat in silence as Suikotsu's words hung thickly in the air. The brown-haired man gave a brief glance towards the lower apartment in which he was certain Bankotsu was very confused at the moment.

"Okay, perhaps you should start explaining at the beginning. I'm going to try and get the whole picture before I start making anymore conclusions."

"I…I think I like him…" Jakotsu blurted out, his hands flying up to cover his mouth the instant the words left his mouth.

Observing his behavior, and taking it into account, Suikotsu sighed and rubbed the back of his head. It was probably the first, and last time, he would ever be dealing with Jakotsu confused about his feelings for another man. Jakotsu was usually, so…forward.

"And here I thought my finals were tough…" Suikotsu muttered his thoughts aloud.

Grabbing up a pillow and burying his head underneath it, Jakotsu's muffled voice filtered through.

"This is all so confusing…"

"Actually, I think it's a bit simpler than you're giving it credit for. The main issue would be confirming Bankotsu's feelings one way or the other."

And as if on cue, the phone rang interrupting the discussion.

Walking over and picking up the receiver, Suikotsu's eyes widened as he realized just who it was on the other end.

"Hello? Bankotsu?"

Jakotsu sat up immediately at the name and stared at the man on the phone.

"Well… I'm working on studying at the moment," He made a quick motion to make sure Jakotsu remained silent before continuing, "What's wrong?"

Suikotsu's expression turned from slightly surprised to thoughtful as he nodded.

"All right, once I'm done with this segment of reviewing I'll call you and have you come up and talk to me. Now, can I ask you one thing- are you sure that's what you feel? Okay, then I'll see what information I can pull before you get here. Try not to get down about it, it's not bad or unhealthy in anyway. It's a perfectly natural facet of the human nature. Just stay calm and think if there's anything else that's possibly been a precursor to this. All right, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Suikotsu found that his current guest was sitting on the bed frozen in anticipation of what the other half of the phone conversation was.

"So…?"

Suikotsu gave a warm-hearted smile and returned to his seat.

"I can't reveal all his secrets, but let's just say… you're not the only one dealing with some strange feelings right now."

Jakotsu paused, opening his mouth then closing it as he found he wasn't sure what to say.

"You mean…he…he…"

"He's very confused, but let's work on getting your feelings sorted out. Once we get your emotional state analyzed then we can look at the rest of the picture."

Nodding mutely, Jakotsu's mind was racing as he tried to put everything into perspective.

"_Then…then there's a chance if…if we can both just stop being so confused. Is that what you're saying, Suikotsu?_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu sat down the phone and sighed, his eyes subconsciously drifting towards the direction of Jakotsu's apartment.

"_I think…the more I think…the more I wonder why I never...never noticed it before now_…"

Running his fingers through his bangs, he tried to figure out what to do until Suikotsu was able to talk to him.

"I…I wonder if Renkotsu's busy?" He mused aloud.

Then, deciding that lying there any longer would drive him insane; he got up and straightened his clothes.

"I guess it's worth a try."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renkotsu's apartment was silent, just the state he preferred it in, as he pushed his reading glasses up on his nose and continued sorting through the paperwork on his desktop.

The afternoon was peaceful with Ginkotsu currently at work, and for once, there was no noise coming from Jakotsu's room at all.By all appearances, it seemed he would finally get some nice peace and quiet. That was, until the unexpected knock on the door.

His pencil halting where it was on the page, Renkotsu paused as if he was surely mishearing things.

"_There is something strange going _on," The bald man thought to himself standing to answer the door, "_First_ _the unusual ruckus downstairs this morning, then someone visiting Suikotsu when I didn't notice Kikyou's car outside is also a bit…_" He opened the door, his eyes catching sight of Bankotsu practically hiding around the corner, "_…odd._"

"I assume this isn't a prank since you haven't ran away yet."

"Um…no. I just…needed to talk to you about something," The black-haired man replied.

Raising his eyebrow, Renkotsu stepped back to allow the younger man to enter.

"I take it Suikotsu's busy?"

Bankotsu gave a sheepish smile and nodded, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Like a children's book. Go on, sit down."

Walking over to the couch, the braided young man took a seat and began to fidget nervously. Sitting across from him in the armchair, Renkotsu cleared his throat.

"Well?"

"I um…have a friend that has a bit of a problem."

Figuring that it was merely a lame attempt to hide the fact it was his own problem, Renkotsu couldn't help but sigh in irritation.

"All right, so what's this friend's…problem?"

Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu tried to relay the situation in the best possible manner, "Well… let's say, as a joke, a friend kisses you, then you get mad at them. Not for joking around, but because they _were_ joking. I mean, like- you wish it wasn't a joke even though it was and then…"

Rubbing at his temples as if the headaches of the future were already getting to him, Renkotsu bluntly cut in, "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Blush betraying his earlier attempt to hide his own identity, Bankotsu couldn't help but demand clarification. This demand coming in the rather eloquent form of, "What?"

And Renkotsu figuring it would save him more headaches, cut right to the point, "Jakotsu kissed you."

Bankotsu's face turned brighter red as he realized how transparent he must have been.

"I'll take that as a yes," The older man muttered before beginning to start in on sorting things out, "And to answer your question, since I assume that was the point of this visit, if you wish it wasn't a joke, then you must have some special feeling for this 'friend.'"

Swallowing hard at hearing his suspicions confirmed, Bankotsu stared blankly forward.

"That being said," Renkotsu continued, "If you move back in with him, I request that you two keep quiet in your little romantic…escapades. I don't want to know or hear what goes on in your bedroom."

"I was only asking bout kissing him not…not…_that_!"

"One thing tends to lead to another…"

The full impact of the situation sank in and the room fell silent for a moment.

"Why do I have to be like this…" Bankotsu's lament broke through the tense air that seemed prevalent in the apartment at the moment.

Shaking his head, Renkotsu adjusted his glasses and leveled a serious expression on his younger friend.

"By the same string of bad luck that dictated I would be your choice advisor for your budding… homosexual tendencies."

"Renkotsu!" The braided-man flailed as he practically fell from his seat, "Be quiet! He's just downstairs- what if he hears you?"

Rolling his eyes, he gave a half-hearted glance towards his floor which joined with Jakotsu's ceiling.

"If he heard us, then I'll not be getting any sleep tonight due to the racket that is certain to occur."

Dragging a hand down his face and hoping to hide his embarrassment, Bankotsu looked towards the door.

"Maybe I should have just waited and asked Suikotsu for advice…"

"He is the doctor around here."

"Yeah, but- you're really smart," The black-haired man reasoned, looking about at all the books and papers scattered about Renkotsu's apartment, "I just thought that…"

"I'm an accountant, not a psychiatrist. My only advice is one, accept your…urges. And two, be quiet when acting upon them."

Burying his face in his hands, Bankotsu muttered to himself.

"Why me…"

"I was just asking myself the same thing," Renkotsu countered.

Bankotsu frowned, and leveled his friend with a stern gaze, "Come on, this isn't easy for me. I mean, I'm just starting to realize that I…I…I…"

"That you like Jakotsu?" He prompted.

"I've always _liked_ him…but now…it's…it's different."

Resigning himself to the position of Bankotsu's counselor for the moment, Renkotsu figured being a bit serious and friendly wouldn't hurt him.

"Have you told him this yet?"

He shook his head in the negative, "I'm just…well figuring it out myself."

"I'd talk to Suikotsu when you have the chance, but you can't avoid Jakotsu forever."

"I know but… what if he doesn't…"

Standing as if to signal that the conversation was ending, Renkotsu headed for the door.

"From my standpoint," He paused watching as Bankotsu stood to leave, "You two have both been skirting around the obvious for quite some time. I just didn't say anything because I like the quiet I get."

Stopping in the doorway, Bankotsu nodded and offered a slight smile.

"Sorry to have been so much trouble."

Renkotsu shrugged, "Eh, it wasn't that bad."

Smiling widening at that, Bankotsu leaned forward and hugged the taller man.

"Thank you, it…"

"Save it for Jakotsu," Renkotsu cut him off, slowly pushing the over emotional-man from him.

Taking a few steps back, the braided young man gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…I just…"

"I know, I know," Renkotsu turned to close the door behind him, shaking his head as his muttered to himself, "And he's just now realizing he's gay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 5:

With their new advice in tow, what will Jakotsu and Bankotsu do now that they've figured a few things out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Holly and the Ivy

Author's Notes: Well this ran about two pages over the norm, so I hope you enjoy :)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Holly and the Ivy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your issues here stem from _who_ it is you've fallen for, not their gender or even the fact that you might be interested in a same-gender relationship. Jakotsu you've been gay since…since…"

Suikotsu paused in his lecture trying to figure out just the exact amount of time it had been.

"Since I was born. Rumor has it I was checking out the hot doctor that delivered me," Jakotsu quipped, his sprawled body relaxing more and more as the situation became clearer.

Laughing lightly, the brown-haired man continued.

"Bankotsu, on the other hand, is going to take some gentle assurance that his feelings and choices are right before even beginning to deal with the fact he might like you. You see what I mean? We need you to sort your problems out so you can help him sort out his."

"Suikotsu- but _how_ I am I supposed to sort out my problems? He's my best friend and now…now…"

"Now you want there to be something more," Suikotsu sat down beside him on the bed, "Jakotsu, there is nothing wrong with being best friends before starting a romantic relationship. In fact, it's one of the best ways to start out. Kikyou and I were very close friends before moving to the next level, and our relationship is stronger because of our deep friendship along with our love for one-another. Does that make sense?"

"So you're saying the fact I'm already friends with Bankotsu should make me feel better about wanting to sleep with him?"

Standing to pace as he talked, the older man tried to figure out the best way to explain it.

"Jakotsu, when you build a sturdy house- what do you need first?"

"Bricks?"

"Well, not exactly. You need a foundation- a firm, concrete foundation to sit the house on top of."

"Suikotsu, I'm not building a house…"

"But you are trying to build a relationship, and it's no different. You need a strong foundation of friendship before building up a romantic relationship on top of it. The healthiest and longest-lasting relationships all started out as good friendships. And from a psychological standpoint, for a wife to say her best friend is also her husband means that they share a very strong level of trust, devotion and love that most can never achieve."

Frowning, Jakotsu poked absently at the pile of books on the nightstand.

"So the fact we're friends now is actually going to make things better in the future?"

"Well, statistically speaking- yes."

"But how do you go from being 'just friends' to 'something more' without pissing them off and losing them as a friend?"

"That would be…the one weak spot of this strategy."

Flopping back dramatically onto the bed, Jakotsu sighed, "I am never going to figure this out… Why couldn't this have been someone who I'd already had a crush on just finally deciding they liked me back? That would make things so much easier!"

"In a sense, it is."

Looking at Suikotsu as if he was crazy and perhaps in need of his medication, Jakotsu raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"On the subconscious level, you have liked Bankotsu as more than a friend. The problem is you're just now realizing it."

"Don't remind me," The dark-haired man snapped, "So what am I supposed to do about this again? I don't know much outside of coming onto a guy forcefully…"

At the though of Jakotsu's usual methods of letting a guy know he's attracted to him being used, Suikotsu knew he'd have to plan things out very carefully or it was possible the two might end up never speaking to one another again.

"First, apologize for what happened this morning. But at the same time, let him know that you weren't joking, that you were serious in your intention of kissing him. You need to give him clues or he'll never open up to you."

"Won't that just freak him out and make everything worse?"

"Jakotsu, he's going to be 'freaked out' no matter what happens. But if he sees that you actually do have an interest in him, it'll be easier for him to come to terms with his feelings."

"So just say, 'Hey, I'm sorry for this morning. I really wasn't joking, I meant to kiss you'? Oh yah, that'll work," Sarcasm fading into a sigh, Jakotsu tapped his forehead, "I'm much better with actions than words…"

Suikotsu nodded, "You just need to reassure him that the feelings are mutual without forcing yourself on him. You think you can do that?"

"Well…I can try," He replied, trying to determine where the fine line between reassuring and forcing might lie, "Should I let him talk to you first?"

"That would probably be a good idea; I'll call you once he's left here. Then you can go over and see if you can amend things."

"Amend things. Right," Jakotsu rolled over on the bed, and slowly brought himself to a standing position, "I sure hope this works out..."

"I hope so too, Christmas Eve is in a week and I'd hate to deal with the awkward silence between our two loudest guests."

Pausing by the door, the dark-haired man's eyes widened.

"Christmas Eve is… in a week?"

"Yah, a week from today exactly. Haven't you noticed all the commercials on television for it?"

Blinking as that fact sunk in, Jakotsu ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Seven days then to get this worked out… Then I'm either getting coal or a deluxe dream boyfriend, complete with tanned skin, blue eyes and braidable hair from Santa."

Seeing that his friend's sense of humor wasn't gone yet gave Suikotsu a little more hope in the situation.

"I'll make sure when Kikyou and I take the children from the orphanage to see Santa to put in a good word for you."

"Yah, just let him know I'm saving up all my 'naughty' deeds until I get that boyfriend," Jakotsu quipped in return as he opened the front door, "Thanks again, Suikotsu. You should get a degree in this stuff, you know."

Shaking his head, the brown-haired man replied, "I'm not sure if I can get a direct major in counseling homosexuals, but I'll look into it if you think I'm qualified."

"Well, we'll see how we make it through this fiasco."

Door swinging closed, Suikotsu made his way over to the phone.

"_Now to get the other side of the story…_"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu practically jumped from his seat when the phone rang. With all that had been happening that day, his nerves were on the edge and ready to jump; and he knew if he didn't do something about it soon, he'd be jumping off a cliff with them.

He wasn't sure what nagged at him more: the fact that subconsciously he'd known all along that he felt something special for his friend or the fact that said friend was only _joking_ about the kiss.

Either way, Bankotsu knew the whole situation was driving him crazy.

Taking a deep breath, he realized the phone was still ringing and rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You okay?" The familiar voice on the other end asked, obviously concerned by the abrupt 'hello.'

"I just… have a lot on my mind."

"Well that's understandable. Look, I'm done studying for the moment and I think you'll feel a lot better once you talk this over with someone, so why don't you come on up?"

"Okay Suikotsu. I'll be up in a minute."

Returning the phone to its resting place on the receiver, Bankotsu's eyes skimmed around his apartment.

There wasn't much furniture, namely just a sofa, a few chairs and his personal effects. It had been hard to decide what stayed with Jakotsu and what went when they'd parted.

But now, he was noticing small things. The red lipstick smear on the arm of the chair- Jakotsu's doing after having a bad night trying to pickup someone at a club. The small pink and purple pom-poms that rested next to his baseball bat from high school bringing back memories of how he'd had his own personal cheerleader in the stands during the championship game.

It seemed like every item he owned had some small memory of Jakotsu attached to it; a memory that was now inseparable from the object itself.

Now, as his fingers slowly wrapped around a small gold keychain, Bankotsu knew that even his good luck charm was just as connected to Jakotsu as he himself was beginning to realize he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There was a light knock on the door and Suikotsu gently sat his pile of books down on the corner of the bed.

"Coming, just a moment!"

Making his way to the front door, he opened it to let his guest in.

"Sorry I couldn't talk with you earlier, you still doing okay?"

Bankotsu nodded, "I…I talked to Renkotsu about it. It…wasn't much help."

Withholding a laugh at trying to picture Renkotsu of all people dealing Bankotsu's current predicament, Suikotsu just shook his head.

"Still confused?"

"Very…"

"Okay, well I've found some books documenting the usual process for dealing with your coming out, so we'll just take a look at those and see what we can do about it."

As they entered the bedroom, Bankotsu saw the pile of books mentioned, but it didn't seem to ease his nerves in the least bit.

Opening one of them to where he had bookmarked it, the brown-haired man took his seat in the corner chair.

"Go on, sit down," He said gesturing to his bed.

Walking over, Bankotsu sat down on the edge of it, "I don't know, Suikotsu. I don't understand anything that's going on. I mean- just because Jakotsu decided to kiss me shouldn't change anything. I'm just…just so confused…"

Thoughtfully regarding the book in his lap, Suikotsu noted the seven stages listed.

"Stage one, confusion. See, it says it's natural to be confused about this, Bankotsu. That's just normal."

"But- but what if I'm just lonely? Maybe I'm just so desperate because I'm out of high school, I've never had a girlfriend or anyone for that matter, and now I can't handle living in an apartment without my best friend. It could be just the fact I want him back- you know, as a friend. Right?"

"Stage two, denial. The person will try to reason away their confusion by making excuses," Suikotsu quoted the book, earning himself a glare.

"Suikotsu, I'm not making any damned excuses! Stop reading that stupid book," Bankotsu absently threw a pillow across the room in an attempt to vent his frustration.

"Stage three, misplaced anger."

Sinking down into the remaining pillows, the black-haired young man took a deep breath.

"I just… what if…I have liked him all this time? I've never been that interested in girls and I always did get kinda jealous when Jakotsu talked about other guys…"

"Stage four, reluctant admittance" Suikotsu's eyes skimmed the page, keeping it to a whisper as he could tell Bankotsu was starting to ramble.

"And now… now it's just," He paused, draping his arm across his face as he laid back, "I wanted him to kiss me."

"Stage five, longing for physical relations with another man."

Too caught up in his own thoughts to listen, Bankotsu didn't even hear Suikotsu quietly checking off the stages.

"But if I told Jakotsu I liked him… then he'd probably want to…to…" Blue eyes widened as the full impact of what could happen dawned on him.

Standing up abruptly, Bankotsu barely managed to say the words.

"Me…him…we'd…."

His mind thought back to that morning when Jakotsu had answered the door clad in nothing more than a towel about his waist. Face flushing bright red at his own momentary perverse thought, the flood gates in his mind opened up and all the answers began to fill his head. And with that image stuck in his head along with the other racing thoughts, Bankotsu could feel the dizzying effects of everything finally taking their toll on his mind.

The light-headed blur his head had become slowly faded into black as his body collapsed to the ground.

Still engrossed in the book, Suikotsu checked off another stage, "Stage six- Longing for sexual relations with another man. Bankotsu, it looks like…."

He paused on not seeing his friend sitting on the bed or standing beside it anymore.

"Bankotsu?"

Weakly, a small voice murmured from the floor.

"Suikotsu…I think, I'm gay."

------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu paced around his living room, every second glancing towards his phone and wondering if it was still working properly.

When it finally rang, he practically pounced on it.

"Hello?"

"Were you sitting on the phone?" Suikotsu questioned, not that surprised by the quick answer.

"Maybe… So?"

"Bankotsu's back in his apartment now. We had a long talk and I loaned him a few books to look over. It's up to you now."

"Thanks, so if he comes out straight- that's my fault then, right?"

"Just be easy with him, Jakotsu. This is going to be hard for both of you to adjust, so don't go rushing into anything."

"All right, all right. Gotcha. No trying to chain him down and have wild sex with him right away, check."

"Jakotsu…" Suikotsu warned, knowing that joking or not, Jakotsu might actually try it.

"I'm just kidding. I'll go easy on him as long as he's still nervous. I'll call you once I'm done talking with him."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Jakotsu took a deep breath before heading towards the other apartment.

"Well… here goes nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu looked at the books Suikotsu had loaned him and ran his fingers through his bangs.

"I guess…I should start reading some of this…"

He picked one up and flipped it open to where it had been bookmarked, but before he could read even the first sentence, a hasty knock sounded on the door.

Quickly shoving the books into a drawer and trying to act as natural as possible, Bankotsu walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ja…Jakotsu?"

The name caught in his throat as he tried to say it, and he knew he had to be blushing.

Trying to ease him into things, Jakotsu gave a weak smile and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Um hey, I… just came to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

Blue eyes dimmed a little as Bankotsu realized what he was apologizing for.

"It's just mistletoe. I… shouldn't have thought anything of it," He hung his head, bitterness seeping into his tone.

"No…I mean…you…." Jakotsu frowned not able to find the right words.

"_Well Suikotsu did say to 'reassure' him I wasn't joking…_"

Pushing the door further open, he made his way into the apartment.

"Jakotsu, what are you…."

The door closed behind the taller man, and he continued to move forward until he'd backed Bankotsu against a wall.

"I need to tell you something," He said in a hushed whisper, his arm resting above Bankotsu's head on the wall.

"O…okay?" He bit his lip, berating himself inwardly for letting himself get into this situation.

Without a word more, Jakotsu leaned down and captured Bankotsu's lips with his own. He could feel the slight moment of tense shock, but then- much like before, it melted away into acceptance of the gesture.

And that acceptance was all Jakotsu needed before his lustfulness got the best of him.

Pressing himself fully against Bankotsu, he deepened the kiss; their tongues now entangled in a passionate dance. He wanted more; no- needed it, before this momentary bliss faded back to reality.

Impulsively, he slid his hands up under the long-sleeved shirt Bankotsu wore; fingers slowly caressing the tanned skin he'd come to know so well. Jakotsu felt him tense for moment as he ghosted a finger across his chest; then with a smirk, he daringly began to undo the clasp to his jeans.

At that, Bankotsu's mind finally got through to him and he pushed Jakotsu away. Eyes wide, mind and heart racing, the young man had panic etched across his face.

"Get out…"

The foreign words seemed to force themselves from his mouth, and he instantly regretted ever saying them.

Jakotsu's face had gone from shock and confusion to a look Bankotsu knew all too well.

It was the same look his friend had when he'd gotten rejected by a boy at school or turned down by someone at a club; a look that could be summed up simply as- heartbroken.

Backing away, Jakotsu tried to choke back the torn emotions demanding to surface.

Strangled amidst a sob, he said what he'd come to say, "I meant that, Bankotsu. The kiss- everything. I meant it."

But before he could shake off his own shock and reply, Jakotsu had turned and fled the room, door slamming behind him as he left.

Slinking down against the wall, Bankotsu buried his face in his hands.

"He was crying…" He muttered to himself, his own tears now beginning to run down his face. "I made him…." Choking back another sob, he found himself easily admitting everything, "Why? I… I love him."

----------------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 6:

Jakotsu has only seven days before Christmas to get things between him and Bankotsu worked out. It might take a miracle, but he's hell-bent and determined to try anyways.


	6. Chapter 6: Bringing Gifts We Traverse Af...

Author's Note: Okay, getting another chapter out. And once again going two pages over my usual chapter-length. Enjoy all!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Bringing Gifts We Traverse Afar

-------------------------------------------------------------

A string of curses was all Jakotsu could manage as he stormed into his room.

"_What the hell was I thinking?_" His mind rampaged as he flopped down on his bed.

Bankotsu's two bitter words bore into his mind, making the situation seem all the more hopeless.

"_I really shouldn't be mad at him but…damn, did he have to react like that?!_"

The phone rang, and part of Jakotsu's mind heavily suggested ignoring it. Then, on figuring it might be Suikotsu, he reached over and groped around for the receiver.

"Um…Jakotsu?"

He froze at the sound of the small, timid voice on the other end; his mind offering no help as he found himself at a loss for words.

"Jakotsu? Are you there?"

"…Yah, I'm here," He rasped out, biting back any form of emotion.

"About what just happened, I think I should tell you that… that..." Bankotsu paused, trying to figure out how to break it to him.

"You were confused. Didn't mean to kiss back, etcetera, etcetera. I got the picture," Jakotsu muttered bitterly.

"It's not like that!" Bankotsu protested, his voice hitching a notch.

"Then what? I can't really see the words 'Get. Out' being used in any friendly manner."

"I got scared, okay? I'm not…not gay like that."

Jakotsu sat up abruptly; eyes brimming with tears he didn't even notice were forming.

"Well I'm sorry, I _am_ gay."

And angered to his breaking point, he slammed down the phone.

Rolling over, he buried his face in the pillows blatantly ignoring the phone beginning to ring again.

But he could hear the insistent voice as the answering machine picked up.

"Jakotsu? Jakotsu? Damnit Jakotsu- pick up the phone."

Even underneath the pillows, Jakotsu could here the sound of Bankotsu's fist slamming into the wall over the hollow echoes of the machine. At that he almost brought himself to answer it, but he found he was frozen in place- by his anger, his resentment, by a whole slew of emotions.

"Jakotsu, you misunderstood," Bankotsu began, his voice shaky but somewhat composed; an edge of determination pushing back any tears or anger, "I'm just not ready for that kind of thing. But, I am…" He paused, the three letter word seeming foreign to his tongue when describing himself. "Jakotsu- shit, can't you even pick up the phone for this?"

He sighed on still getting no response, "Okay, it might be awkward to say this to an answering machine, but right now, I don't have any other choice. Jakotsu, I…."

The line went silent for a moment before Jakotsu could hear the quiet whisper.

"Jakotsu, I _like_ you. You know, not just as a friend but…as something else."

Dark eyes widened as the words came through. Making a quick scramble for the phone, Jakotsu snagged it up, wanting desperately to apologize for his hasty anger. But it was too late, his attempt being met only with the hum of the dial tone.

Hitting the rewind button on the tape, he replayed those last few words to make sure he'd heard them correctly.

Sure, Suikotsu had implied as much. Even kissing him earlier had implied the same. But hearing it in Bankotsu's own words, impacted Jakotsu to the core.

"He actually… _likes_ me…"

Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the whole situation, he laid back down on his bed.

"I'm… not sure what to do now." He looked to the clock, then sighed, "Suikotsu's already left for the orphanage for the evening, and Bankotsu… I'm not sure I can face him right now until I have a better plan than just apologizing again."

Eyes catching sight of the nearby calendar, Jakotsu noticed the bright red numbers of the twenty-fifth standing out on the page.

"I guess getting out of the house would probably be the best. I think I'm more prepared to deal with last-minute Christmas shoppers than my own problems at the moment…"

After grabbing up a few things and straightening his hair and makeup, Jakotsu made his way out.

He paused momentarily in the hallway, his eyes focusing on the door across the hall.

Deep down, he desperately wanted to go and talk to Bankotsu. But right now, he didn't have the slightest idea what to say or do.

"_I'll just have to wait and ask Suikotsu in the morning …and perhaps get something special for Bankotsu while I'm out._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone didn't ring, and it hadn't all evening.

Bankotsu kept trying to focus on reading over the books Suikotsu had given him, but his mind was too preoccupied with other things.

Namely, the message he'd left on Jakotsu's answering machine.

"_I told him I liked him, so why hasn't he called back or come over?_"

The books seemed to keep procuring the same answer, but it wasn't making sense.

"_They say on admitting feelings, the other party might be momentarily shocked and seek to withdraw themselves from the situation,_" He noted to himself as he skimmed the page, "_But Jakotsu's always been gay. Why would it shock him?_"

The answer to his own question came easily, and he cast a guilty look towards the door.

"_I guess, after we've known each other for so long. For me to just out of nowhere admit that, especially after telling him to leave, I guess even Jakotsu would be a bit shocked by that…_"

Standing, Bankotsu stretched; his body stiff from being seated in the same place for so long. Looking to the clock, he figured after the crazy day he'd had, calling it an early night might not be such a bad idea.

Just about to retreat towards the confines of his room, the softest of knocks could be heard from the front door.

"_Is it…_"

His heart picked up it's pace as he slowly made his way towards the door, not sure if he could face Jakotsu right that moment.

But instead of seeing his friend on the other side, he could only see the door across the hall slowly closing as the tall figure retreated inside his apartment.

"_I guess he couldn't bring himself to…_"

Bankotsu's thoughts cut-off short as his eyes noticed the small item sitting down on the floor.

He lifted it gently, not sure if he was imagining it or not. But on feeling the plush texture of it in his hands, he knew it had to be real.

"_A gift?__ For…me?"_

Nestled in the arms of the small, plush teddy bear was a card. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Bankotsu brought himself to open it.

_Bankotsu-_

_I'm sorry about everything. _

_I like you back._

_A lot._

_I'll talk to you tomorrow- if you want to._

_- Jakotsu_

Tucking the bear under his arm, he headed towards his bedroom; a yawn letting him know it was clearly time to sleep. As he laid down, he found himself caress the soft black fur of the bear's head.

"_Thank you, Jakotsu. This isn't easy for me either…_"

----------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu rolled in his sleep; pillow clutched tightly in his arms as if it was another entity entirely. And to the black-haired man's dreamlike-state, it was.

"Mmm...Bankotsu...I..."

Any other subconscious admissions were cut short as the blaring sound of the alarm clock announced morning and Jakotsu bolted up in bed.

Reaching over and silencing the loud alarm, the dark-haired man took a deep breath, his fingers running up through his loose hair.

"Okay that's...." A brief fragment of his dream lingered and he tried to shake it from his mind, "That's just... a little too much. I gotta talk to Suikotsu about this."

He untangled himself from the sheets, thoughts racing as he made his way towards the door.

"_Thinking about him is one thing. Kissing him, is a bit more. And it's not like I thought past a little groping when I went for his pants yesterday_…"

Pausing by the doorway, he could feel the way his heart raced and it only further worried him.

"I'm going to have to get used to this and well, get Bankotsu to go along with it. It's not like I haven't had erotic dreams about men in the past, they've just never been about my best friend."

Hand shakily clasping the doorknob, a tiny voice in his head noted that perhaps rushing to Suikotsu's could wait a few minutes.

With a frown, Jakotsu realized that he was about to go upstairs clad in nothing more than his boxers and thought better of it.

"Okay, first I'll get dressed. Then I'll go ask Suikotsu what I'm supposed to do to fix things between me and Bankotsu and perhaps..."

Vivid images once again taking up a place in his mind, Jakotsu made a change of plans once more.

"First, I take a cold shower. Then I'll go get dressed and deal with this..."

And as he slowly wandered towards the bathroom, he couldn't help but inwardly laugh at his predicament.

"Leave it to me to get into a situation where I'm _wanting_ a cold shower in the middle of winter...."

---------------------------------------------------------

Suikotsu wasn't surprised in the least bit to find Jakotsu knocking on his door early the next morning. After not getting the promised call the night before regarding the outcome of the apology, the brown-haired man had had a sinking feeling that not everything had gone as planned.

After ushering Jakotsu in, the two seated themselves in the living room as Suikotsu waited for the story.

"So…. I'm still in the dark as to what happened last night. Care to fill me in?"

"Suikotsu, hypothetically speaking, let's say I…sorta got carried away and now Bankotsu might be- well, really mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"I kinda…sorta…went for the zipper to his…"

"Jakotsu!" Suikotsu reprimanded, half expecting it to happen and half irritated that it had.

"I know, tell it to my hormones. They're the ones to blame!"

Rubbing at his temples, Suikotsu sighed.

"Is that all that happened, or did something else go wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Jakotsu began to recount the events of the night before. Once he was finished, he looked to Suikotsu's for some sort of advice as to what was to be done.

"And so I figure he's probably still mad at me or hates me or something," Jakotsu muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"Well you scared him. He's just getting used to even thinking about liking you romantically and you're trying to, pardon the bluntness, get down his pants. If you could have just kept your hands to yourself."

"I know, I know. I told you, I couldn't help it. After finally having a kiss to someone returned so…so… sweetly," He paused, settling on that word and finding himself a bit shocked at describing it as such, "I just had to…"

"Jakotsu," Suikotsu spoke up, placing a gentle hand on the other man's shoulder, "Try to put yourself in his position."

The dark-haired man blinked, seeming perplexed as he tried to imagine it. On seeing his confusion, Suikotsu explained.

"Let's say you have a best friend, a female roommate, and all of a sudden she came onto you."

Jakotsu wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"But that's not all," Suikotsu continued, "In her kissing you, you realized that you might like her as more than a friend- even though, you don't like women like that. Then she tries to go further and…"

"I get the idea. No more thinking about me with a female. I'm gonna be sick," Jakotsu muttered as he stood.

"All I'm saying is- Bankotsu is only reacting negatively because this is something very new to him."

"Well…I guess. He did leave that message."

"Message?" Suikotsu sat up, wondering what parts of the story had been omitted in Jakotsu's haste to tell it.

"After I left, he called and I got upset and kinda…hung up on him because I thought he was telling me 'Sorry, I'm not gay.' But he wasn't."

"Go on…"

"I guess, it's like what you've been saying. He wasn't ready to move that fast. I mean, I'm even wondering what the hell I was thinking. I just sorta- reacted, and it wasn't until afterwards that it sank in _who_ I was doing that with. It's just….just…"

"Jarring?"

Jakotsu nodded, "That and I just feel like an idiot for not seeing that he might like me before now. Here I've been wasting my life hitting on straight guys or ones just interested in a one-night fling with no romantic feelings whatsoever. But deep down…" He trailed off as he thought it over, "Deep down I just want someone to love me the way I love them."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Looking up to Suikotsu, the black-haired man gave a wry smile.

"Except the fact it sounds like it came out of a bad romance novel."

"Jakotsu, it's just, human nature to want to be accepted and loved. Everyone feels that way."

"Just not about me…"

Seeing that the whole situation was just bogging his friend down further, Suikotsu realized that oath of silence or not, he needed to say something.

"I'm really not to be spilling secrets, especially when someone called me in confidence and asked me not to tell but… let's just say someone happened to let me in on the fact you left them a very nice present last night."

Dark eyes lit up as Jakotsu stared in shock at the other man.

"The teddy bear. I left it with that note."

"You left an impressionable gift. He was very touched by it."

Standing as if part of himself wanted to rush right down to Bankotsu's apartment, Jakotsu paused a moment to look back at Suikotsu.

"He…he said that?"

The older man nodded, "But you didn't hear it from me, okay?"

Jakotsu let out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding, "Thank you. He hadn't called and I couldn't bring myself to call him so…"

"It's an awkward situation, I understand. But you do need to get back on good terms if you want this relationship to work out."

Plopping down in the nearest chair, Jakotsu tapped his forehead in hopes it would inspire some ideas.

"Okay, and how am I supposed to do that? I'm…kinda drawing blanks at the moment."

"How about some very special gifts," Suikotsu began, "The kind only you could give him right now."

Not yet seeing where he was going with this, Jakotsu leaned forward, "Which would be…what?"

"Give him friendship, understanding- use your actions and words to show him that you can take things slow and you do care about him. Perhaps even try and give him a gift each day before Christmas."

"Seven days, seven gifts….I could ask all the guys for ideas," Jakotsu murmured, catching onto the idea.

"And if you play the cards right, you get a boyfriend for Christmas," Suikotsu finished, sealing the deal.

"But what if I want what's behind door number one?" He bluffed in return, smile returning full force, "Nah, I'll take the hot sexy boyfriend. Especially since this one's coming with pre-programmed knowledge of how to deal with me."

"Just don't get carried away this time, okay?"

Jumping up and heading for the door, Jakotsu paused and smirked, "Okay, but if he gives me the go ahead- then it's his fault not mine!"

The door swung open then back closed as the dark-haired man made his way out. Suikotsu just shook his head and walked over to the telephone. Picking it up, he dialed its most common number.

"Hello?" The female voice answered.

"Kikyou, we might be dealing with a bit of a new twist on the big group get-together this year."

"And that would be?"

"Well, you know how I mentioned to you once that I thought Jakotsu and Bankotsu might have something going for one another…Well, that _something_ finally surfaced."

The line went quiet, before the young woman replied.

"So we'll need a large, open space that doesn't have any dark hiding places. No alcohol or sensuous music. And I'll make sure to omit the whipped cream from my pie recipes."

Suikotsu laughed at the woman's stoic tone, "Thanks sweetheart, I knew you'd know just what to do about it."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 Preview:

Seven days, seven gifts… When you give from the heart, your true feelings will show through.


	7. Chapter 7: Presents from the Heart

Author's Notes: Okay, should get this done by the 31st so check back within the next few days for the last chapters :)

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Presents from the Heart

-------------------------------------------------

He knocked. Quickly, yet audible. Just loud enough to be heard, just long enough to be noticed.

The last thing Jakotsu needed was dealing with a less-than amiable Renkotsu along with everything else.

Door swinging open, he noticed the eyes behind the glasses narrow.

"Um…hi."

Jakotsu forced a smile at Renkotsu's usual stoic expression.

"What pray tell do you need?" He asked, casually reaching up to adjust his reading glasses.

Taking a deep breath, Jakotsu decided to get right to the point.

"Well, you see-- I kinda upset Bankotsu, so I'm trying to make things up to him. Suikotsu suggested that I give him a sort of gift each day until Christmas, so I was hoping you might have an idea."

"A gift?" Short, curt, and obviously perplexed as to why this situation involved him at all, Renkotsu crossed his arms and began to damn the fates for inflicting this on him.

"Not like a real-gift, like…a gift of something. Like Suikotsu said to give him the gift of friendship and understanding."

"The gift of chastity."

"Renkotsu!" Jakotsu pouted, sticking his hands on his hips, "I'm trying to be serious."

"Then that should be a proper gift. Show him you can keep your hands to yourself unless he wants them…somewhere."

Eyebrows creasing as he thought that reasoning over, Jakotsu sighed.

"Mou…I guess that might work… Ginkotsu, you have any ideas?" He asked, addressing the red-haired man in the background.

"Gesh, I don't know. How about letting him lead?"

"Let him…lead? But doesn't that go against the whole chastity thing if I let him…"

Clearing his throat, Renkotsu interrupted, "He meant, spend a day letting Bankotsu be the one to make all the choices. Where to go, what to do, things like that."

"Yesh! That's it," Ginkotsu confirmed.

Looking between the two, Jakotsu had a suspicion he knew where the metal-jawed man had gotten the idea from.

"_Well, I'll have to talk to Ginkotsu about how to do that since he seems to listen to everything Renkotsu says without argument. But I can't exactly do that when Renkotsu's here…so I'll just talk to him later._"

Nodding, the dark-haired man stepped back knowing he had much more to do that day.

"Okay, thanks you two. I've got to go talk to Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu now."

As the tall figure disappeared down the stairs, Renkotsu just shook his head.

"Ten dollars he can't keep his hands to himself."

"Make it twenty that he can. Jakotsu seemed really determined to make it work," Ginkotsu countered, earning himself an odd look from his roommate.

He paused a moment, as if rethinking his wager, then agreed.

"All right. Twenty. We'll ask Bankotsu for details in a few days to see who wins."

"Gesh, okay Renkotsu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu went down the stairs, resisting the urge to stop on the second flood and talk to Bankotsu. This time, he had to have a plan. Working on impulse- and hormones- was not going to get him anywhere.

On reaching the first floor, he considered his options.

To the left, Mukotsu and who knew what strange smelling potions. To the right, Kyoukotsu, who was most likely getting an early start on lunch.

Figuring that Kyoukotsu might give a better gift idea _after_ his stomach was full, Jakotsu chose the left door and knocked.

As the door swung open, he braced himself for any foul smells.

"Ah, Jakotsu. I didn't think my current project would cause any complaints," The stout man muttered, pulling off a cloth from over his mouth.

Taking a slight sniff of the room's aroma, Jakotsu knew what he meant.

Sometimes Mukotsu's noxious fumes would end up seeping through the air vents into Jakotsu's apartment on the floor above. Good naturedly, Jakotsu had complained that it was scaring off potential boyfriends.

"I thought you were wanting a bad smell. Did you mess up and get this nice one?" Jakotsu questioned, casually poking his head into the room.

Mukotsu laughed, its unique sound resonating throughout the room.

"Its part of my perfect romance plan. They can't reject me after this!"

He scurried over and snagged up a steaming test tube, pink liquid sloshing about inside.

"Scents can't be patented, but if I get the right one and create a famous, name-brand perfume then the ladies won't be able to resist me!"

Jakotsu smiled, although his taste in gender varied that was one thing he could relate to Mukotsu with.

"Sounds like you've got quite the lady killer plan."

Mukotsu laughed again, toothy grin showing, "I hope so- I'd do anything to get a girlfriend before next Christmas."

"_That's right, I'm here because…_" Jakotsu's thoughts prodded him, trying to keep him on track.

"Um…Mukotsu, that reminds me, about Christmas…and well, getting that dream someone, could you do me a favor?"

The short man turned to look at Jakotsu as he put the pink concoction back on the stand over the bunsen burner, "Did something happen?"

Nodding, Jakotsu took the liberty of sitting down on Mukotsu's couch and began to fill him in on the situation with Bankotsu.

"And so… I need an idea of something to give him," He finished, his dark eyes peering out through his tousled bangs. Having to explain the situation was more embarrassing than it first seemed.

"Hmmm…" Mukotsu paused in his bustling and tapped his chin, "Sounds like you need to really give something that will mean a lot to him."

"Yeah…but what?"

Giving the younger man a wise look, the short man replied.

"Be honest with him. Tell him how you feel once you're ready to. Sometimes the truth hurts," He paused, a slight sadness crossing his features, "But…well, in this case, I think hearing it from you might be just what he needs."

Jakotsu smiled softly and stood to place a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, "Thank you, Mukotsu. I'll see if I can pick you up a girlfriend while I'm out Christmas shopping."

That elicited the token laugh, and Mukotsu was smiling himself once again.

"Good luck, last I checked there wasn't a store for those."

"You never know," Jakotsu replied, giving an innocent shrug.

"Okay, well I need to get back to this perfume and it sounds like you have more planning to do before this crazy gift scheme of yours…"

"All right, I get the idea. I'm going, I'm going."

He stood, walking over to the door, pausing only briefly to say his goodbyes.

"Let me know if those snooty women don't like that scent of yours, I'm willing to use it."

Mukotsu glared jokingly, "I'm not trying to attract gay men."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I think I might be taken," Jakotsu shot back.

The two left it at that, just smiling and knowing that hopefully in both of their cases everything would work out for the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the last couple of minutes towering over Mukotsu, Jakotsu felt practically dwarfed as he looked up at Kyoukotsu standing in the doorway.

"Um…" He paused on noticing the large man gnawing on a chicken leg, "You busy?"

The teal-haired man finished chewing and gave his reply, "Uh…nope."

Shaking his head, and wondering why he expected to catch the giant doing anything _but_ eating, Jakotsu casually leaned against the doorframe.

"Well," He frowned as his stomach growled, alerting him to the fact he'd not eaten yet that day.

"Hungry?"

Jakotsu nodded sheepishly, "I guess I am. I'm taking it you have extra?"

"Sure, but I get to pick the pieces I want to eat first…"

Shrugging, Jakotsu sauntered into the room. The smells of the lunch menu for the apartment only making him more aware of how hungry he actually was.

Kyoukotsu picked up a clean plate and put an assortment of the foods on it. As he was about to add a second helping of mashed potatoes, Jakotsu spoke up.

"I'm not that hungry."

Looking down at what he considered a light snack, the large man handed over the plate.

"Not used to visitors, I guess."

The two fell silent for a moment, Kyoukotsu occupied with a drumstick in his mouth and Jakotsu digging in on his own plate.

"Hey Kyoukotsu, you ever been in love?"

He paused mid-bite and pondered it for a moment.

"There was this nice waitress at a diner once…"

Jakotsu smiled, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?"

"Yup," Kyoukotsu replied with a grin.

Then, his own joking reply dawning on him, Jakotsu blinked, "_The way to a man's heart… wait, then should I…_"

"Neh, Kyoukotsu. I was wondering, if I was trying to impress a guy, do you think cooking something for them would work?"

The man stopped in his eating once again before responding, "What guy?"

"Er…well…" Jakotsu coughed, and diverted his eyes elsewhere, "for Bankotsu."

After letting that sink in, Kyoukotsu nodded and stood.

"I'm sure he'd like something sweet, like cookies. I have a recipe somewhere…"

"You…cook?"

The giant man shrugged, "I'd be broke if I just bought everything I wanted to eat."

Slowly fleshing out the idea in his mind, Jakotsu tapped the center of his forehead.

"Eh, well I can't exactly cook that well, so if it's okay with you I'll just drop by later in the week to make those cookies."

Kyoukotsu grinned, "So you're trying to get Bankotsu now are you?"

Jakotsu rubbed his temples, and sighed.

"It's kind of a long story…"

The larger man opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of ice-cream, sitting it down with a spoon next to Jakotsu's emptied plate.

"I have time."

Wry smile in place, Jakotsu lifted the spoon and began in on recounting the situation yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was late evening by the time Jakotsu managed to return to his apartment. Once he'd finished talking to Kyoukotsu, he'd made one last trip out to the mall to get any last minute gifts.

And now, as he sat amongst the boxes, bags and wrapping paper, his mind went to more important matters.

"_All right, so I have five ideas and seven days. What should I do for those two left?_"

He looked down at the package he'd just wrapped.

_To Bankotsu.__ From Jakotsu._

The tag was the only clue he needed.

"One gift to represent him. And one to represent me. But…what?"

His mind glossed over the things he had so far, each item seeming to somewhat fit whoever had been the one to suggest it.

"Well right now, Bankotsu probably just needs some time to think this all over. So, for him- I'll give him some space. Then…I suppose my gift would be myself and my friendship."

His eyes looked to the clock then to the phone. Standing, Jakotsu made his way over and reached for the receiver, his fingers luckily having the number so well memorized that his shaky state couldn't even make him forget it.

"Hello?"

"Um…Bankotsu? Sorry I didn't call back sooner, I've been a bit busy with Christmas right around the corner and all," He said, trying to keep it casual, natural, just like old times.

"Oh."

The line went silent, both feeling the tension building up. Each one found that out of all the questions running through their minds, they couldn't bring themselves to mention a single one right away. Finally, they had to ask.

"Um….about your message….Did you really mean that?"

"Did you mean what you said in the note?"

The two sentences collided, yet they understood them all the same.

A moment of hesitation, then, they replied in unison, "Yes."

That was all the needed, that single word answer, before everything could return to at least an awkward state of normal.

"I was wondering, if you were…doing anything tomorrow," Jakotsu began, "I want to help, you know…with all of this."

Bankotsu managed a small smile, "That would be nice. I guess…you are sorta an expert on the subject."

Jakotsu laughed, the boundaries between awkward romance and best friends beginning to blur more and more. They conversed for a little while longer, exchanging what they'd gotten as gifts for the others and avoiding all questions about what they'd gotten each other.

It seemed so natural, that it wasn't until their goodbyes that the difference showed up again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"Yah…" Bankotsu paused, then quickly rushed out what had been on his mind, "Thanks for the gift. It's really helped."

"_Helped?_" Jakotsu thought to himself, then he recalled that Bankotsu still retained his child-like side during tough times.

Picturing the small, black teddy bear being held in Bankotsu's arms as he drifted off to sleep- Jakotsu couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"Yah, I do… Well, goodnight Jakotsu."

"Goodnight, Bankotsu."

And as he hung up the phone and headed towards his own bed, Jakotsu couldn't help but hope that everything continued looking up.

-----------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 8:

Jakotsu puts his plan into action and hopes for the best.


	8. Chapter 8: My True Love Gave to Me…

Author's Notes: Yay, getting near the end. One more chapter after this (expect that probably…Sunday-nightish?) out soon since the deadline for a contest is January 31st. So yah, cutting it close, but it's running a few chapters over what I expected so there :P

Anyways, enjoy :)

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: My True Love Gave to Me…

------------------------------------------

Jakotsu began early Monday morning; dragging himself out of bed before noon, showering and picking appropriate attire- which involved quite the dilemma over the choice in shirts (too bright, too dark, showing too much skin, not showing _enough_ skin…).

Finally, once he felt he was as ready as he was going to get, he made his way to the door across the hall.

Several loud knocks later, a sleepy Bankotsu managed to answer; teddy bear still tucked under his arm.

Jakotsu thought it was an adorable sight, but had to forcefully resist all urges for physical contact at this time.

"I guess I'm early…"

Bankotsu yawned and noticed the time on the nearby clock.

"Nope," He rubbed at his eyes, "I overslept. Sorry…"

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just…"

"You can wait here," He offered; and against his better judgment, Jakotsu agreed.

Moments later, the dark-haired man found himself sitting on the couch listening to the shower water running. His mind, oh annoyance that it was, was providing the missing visual of Bankotsu in said shower.

Jakotsu cursed how vivid his memory was at times like this.

Finished with the shower, Bankotsu got dressed and walked into the living room with a towel draped over his head. His long, black hair cascaded down his back and he held a tie for it in his teeth.

"Would you mind?"

Blinking, Jakotsu registered what it was he was requesting, "No. Not at all."

He hesitated a moment before moving aside on the couch, letting Bankotsu sit beside him.

"You were always better at it than I was…" Bankotsu offered in explanation.

Taking the damp strands of black hair into his hands, Jakotsu just shook his head.

"It's always easier for someone else than yourself to get it the tightest. That's just the way it is."

The room fell silent after that, both uncertain as to what was to be said after all that had begun to change between them.

"So…did you always know?"

This needed no explanation. Jakotsu just knew what he meant. This was what Suikotsu meant by understanding. Bankotsu wanted to understand the foreign territory he was venturing into, and Jakotsu would have to be his guide.

"Well…yah…sorta," Jakotsu paused; tightening his grip on the braid he worked on, "I always knew I was different. It just wasn't until I was older and all the other boys were liking girls that I realized that I didn't feel the same. I guess you could say that's when I knew."

Bankotsu wanted to nod, the whole situation making him feel uneasy with words. But he also knew, that if he wanted his hair braided correctly, moving his head wasn't an option.

"Oh…"

"Go on, you can keep asking me things. I know this has to be kinda confusing for you."

He caved and attempted a light nod, his hair yanking a tad in protest and stopping him from completing the motion.

Luckily, Jakotsu was finished soon and Bankotsu was able to nod in awkward response to the answers he received. He never asked anything too bold, or anything that Jakotsu might read into the wrong way, but slowly- he felt as if the dark curtain about his situation and feelings was being pulled back from around him.

It was to be no wonder then how quickly the day passed, the two just talking about everything like they always had. Every once in a while the conversation would be peppered with a sudden new question that Bankotsu had thought up, but otherwise, it stayed to the same topics they'd always talked about in the past.

As the day ended, Bankotsu did feel more at ease. Sure, dealing with the situation would still be challenging, but at least now he had most of his questions answered.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday started off late, namely because Jakotsu figured if he started the day with his hands on Bankotsu's braid again, they'd be somehow magnetically attracted to the other man from then on out.

But even with a later start, it looked that this day would be a whole fiasco of "easier said than done."

It wasn't until you were trying _not_ to touch someone that you actually began to notice how much you'd come in casual contact with the person.

Mid-afternoon came, and finally Bankotsu had to ask what was causing Jakotsu to practically jump away anytime he came near.

"You really don't have to avoid me. It's kinda…weird," He commented, absently fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt in hopes Jakotsu didn't take his answer as some free-for-all ticket to jump him and strip him.

"I just didn't want you to feel awkward," Jakotsu answered; his mind making a mental note that once again, all about him seemed to be designated by the same word, "I do have a bad tendency of getting all over a person without realizing it."

Bankotsu thought back to their earlier encounters and decided he couldn't really argue that. But at the same time, he reluctantly had to admit to himself that he was missing the casual touches that they normally had.

"Um…you want to watch a movie?"

"_A movie?__ That's easy! Bankotsu's not a sappy-romance type and all I have to do is sit on the other end of the couch._"

Jakotsu nodded, "Sure. You got 'It's a Wonderful Life' lying around?"

That made him laugh, "No, don't think so. I think this is the closest to a Christmas movie I've got."

He held up a copy of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and smirked. It was one of their favorite holiday movies when they used to be roommates.

Everything would be just like old times… or so they thought.

No sappy-romance? That much was true. But the story did have one twist that would be the downfall of them both; a very realistic romance that hit a little too close to home in the character of Sally and her feelings for Jack.

"_Don't take his hand. Don't take his hand. The whole day will be in vain if you screw up now!_" Jakotsu's mantra continued as he looked to where their two hands sat side by side between them on the couch.

Originally, Jakotsu had sat a hand there just out of a habit, not really thinking about who he'd be sitting next two or his inner vow to keep said him to himself. But now since Bankotsu had placed his hand mere centimeters away, it became a temptation.

The fact the character was lamenting about her unexpressed feelings in the movie didn't help in the least.

"_Oh great…_" Jakotsu braced himself, "_I forgot she sings about it_..._I bet this is all some sadistic setup to drive me insane. I mean- it's not like I'm the type to 'hold hands' but…_" His eyes glanced down once again, "_It just feels like…like I should._"

That's when he noticed the slight movement. Bankotsu had slowly begun the edge his hand closer, until finally, Jakotsu felt his skin brush against the side of his hand.

"_What is he…_" Jakotsu's eyes widened as he realized it, "_Is he trying to…_"

It made sense, he reasoned as he kept his eyes on the younger man, that Bankotsu would see how the song's melancholy longing would affect someone like Jakotsu. And now that he was beginning to sort out his own feelings, he was trying as hard as he could to show that between the two of them- neither would be alone.

Jakotsu forced his eyes onto the screen, pretending to be intently watching. But out of the corner of his eye, he watched Bankotsu's hand edging ever closer instead.

It took over the course of a full minute, but finally, Bankotsu's hand rested lightly atop Jakotsu's.

At that, he caved in.

"_If I don't react he'll think he did something wrong. I'm only doing this for his own well-being,_" Jakotsu figured, slowly flipping his hand to where it met Bankotsu's palm-to-palm.

Their fingers interlaced, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking towards the other, they each offered an awkward smile before Bankotsu found himself blushing and looking away.

Yet their hands remained together throughout the rest of the movie, Jakotsu's thumb absently stroking Bankotsu's.

It was only when it ended that Jakotsu had to restrain himself once again from kissing the other man. That would have to wait, he reprimanded himself.

By late Tuesday evening, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu found themselves with a dilemma when Bankotsu admitted that yes, Jakotsu had broken the "no touching rule" but that it was a mutual level of consent. The twenty dollar wager was now in the process of being spilt between the two since technically, neither had won completely.

--------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday was cooking day. Arriving at Kyoukotsu's just in time for a late brunch, Jakotsu picked up the list of items he'd need for cookies and headed out.

Armed with a recipe and a few explanations (yes, there is a difference between white and brown sugar) he ventured forth to the grocery store.

Staring at the various frostings, icings and sprinkles, Jakotsu tried to decide which Bankotsu would like best.

"_I don't want to make them too sugary, I mean- they are called sugar cookies even without the icing…_"

Finally opting to try a little of each, he picked up a few more items and waited in the lengthy checkout line behind the pre-Christmas shopping rush of cooks, mothers, grandmothers and other equally confused looking men.

"I have never seen two women more intent on killing each other than those in the freezer aisle trying to get the last of the Christmas turkeys," Jakotsu sighed as he walked into Kyoukotsu's kitchen and sat down the weighty bags.

The large man smirked, "I'm glad I bought my four the other day."

"Four?!" Jakotsu gaped, "Wait…all for you?"

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a midnight snack."

Kyoukotsu's reasoning, Jakotsu noted, always had to do with food.

The two began with the recipe; sorting out ingredients and making sure Jakotsu understood the differences between tablespoons and teaspoons.

It took a few hours, but finally the cookies were finished and it was time for the decorations.

"Just decorate them like you think he'd like them."

"Can I just put frosting on myself and see if he'll lick it off?" Jakotsu teased licking a dollop of icing from his finger.

Kyoukotsu blinked, "You know… I never thought about using food for _that_ before."

The black-haired man grinned, "Leave it to me to think that angle up, eh?"

"You would."

-----------------------------------

Bankotsu wasn't that surprised to see that Jakotsu was visiting him again. The whole romantic-feelings issue was still hanging in the air, but at the moment, he was enjoying it in small doses.

This time though, Jakotsu did find a way to surprise him.

"Here- cookies. I've spent all day baking them, so I hope they're okay…"

The braided man looked between the colorful basket full of over a dozen cookies and the man who held it. He knew Jakotsu didn't cook and wasn't that good at it unless it was via the microwave, making him a bit amazed to see this sort of gift.

Reaching out tentatively, he lifted the top one and took a bite.

At that, he could only smile.

"They're really good, thanks."

"You'd better not be lying just to keep me happy…" Jakotsu warned, looking down at the cookies.

Bankotsu just turned and headed for his kitchen.

"I'm getting some milk. Come on in, we can share them."

"Mou…but I made them for you…"

Bankotsu paused, looking over at the other man, "I know. I figured I could enjoy them more if you were here."

And whether the cookies tasted right or not no longer mattered to Jakotsu, he was staying that was for certain.

"Well if you insist…"

"I do."

The two situated themselves around the small table and began to eat, pulling the iced cookies from the basket and pausing every now and then to take a sip of milk.

On pulling out one covered in red icing, Jakotsu traced his finger across the surface and began to lick it off.

He halted his movement as he noticed a pair of wide blue eyes watching him.

"_What, I used to do this all the time. Why is he staring at me?_"

Jakotsu shrugged and went back to licking the icing from his finger. But when he stuck his finger into his mouth completely to remove any icing that might be left, Bankotsu suddenly looked away.

Opening his mouth to question his friend's strange behavior, his words stopped short as he noticed the blush etched on Bankotsu's cheeks.

"_Wait a second. Was he…_"

A wicked grin grew on Jakotsu's face as he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room with a vividly perverse imagination at times.

"I should have made more frosted ones," He remarked casually.

Bankotsu coughed, "Um…yeah."

"_Note to self,_" Jakotsu pondered, trying to keep himself from bringing it up aloud, "_Once we get past this whole awkward stage, get ahold of some frosting. Might just need it some night."_

----------------------------------------------

Thursday began with a phone call to Ginkotsu. And once instructed on the best ways to be a proper 'follower' Jakotsu made his way over to Bankotsu's for the day.

"So, whatever you want to do today goes. Just let me know, and I'll do it."

He figured he'd get a list of odd jobs or things like laundry and cleaning. Little did he know Bankotsu had something far worse planned.

"Actually, I haven't really done my Christmas shopping yet, so if you could help me get my last minute shopping finished, that'd be great."

"_It is December twenty-second, and he wants me near a mall? Oh gods, this is going to be chaos…_"

And just like Jakotsu had predicted- it was.

The stores were packed, the shoppers were vicious, and everyone was on some high-strung buy or kill warpath, leaving the employees to pick up the carnage.

So they spent the day weaving in and out of stores, selecting gifts and trying to get through the ridiculous lines.

How this was supposed to help their relationship, Jakotsu wasn't quite sure. But his opportunity came later that afternoon.

It figured of all the things they'd be faced with, clothes shopping was one of them. Jakotsu shrugged it off at first, figuring he was getting Renkotsu a boring tie to go with his accounting job; but things began to get strange as he eyed a nicely made silk shirt.

Of course, it had to be the last shirt and it also happened to be one that another customer wanted.

She snatched it up, and Bankotsu sighed.

"You wanted that, right?"

He nodded.

"Well fine then," Jakotsu pushed up his sleeves, "I'll just go tell that lady you saw it first."

He began to storm after her, but was stopped by the grip on his wrist.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just find something else. I'm not sure if it would have worked anyways."

"What do you mean? Don't think the person would have liked it?"

"Well…" He paused, not wanting to give his intentions completely away, "Would you like that shirt?"

Jakotsu blinked, then he caught what Bankotsu meant.

"_Okay, I did really like that shirt, but if he knows that it'll just make him feel worse._"

"It was okay, but I've seen others that I like better."

Bankotsu continued to play the innocent card, "Oh…like what?"

Jakotsu glanced around, and began to point some out, "That one. Oh and that has a nice pattern. And that purple one over there looks really nice with the teal one beside it."

That's when the idea dawned on him.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Figuring he just needed to run to the restroom or something, Bankotsu nodded it was okay. Once he was out of sight, he quickly purchased the purple shirt Jakotsu liked.

From nearby, Jakotsu watched, figuring it was a gift for him.

"_Okay, maybe I'm spoiling the surprise, but it'll mean more to him if Bankotsu knows I didn't see him get it._"

Jakotsu glanced towards the teal shirt, and he snuck over to grab one.

With that paid for, he tucked it inconspicuously into the rest of the boxes and bags he carried and returned to where Bankotsu waited.

"Find one you liked?"

Bankotsu nodded, "Yah, you ready to go?"

"Yup. I can help wrap when we get back."

"Thanks," His smiled widened, "That would be great."

The evening passed with the two of them wrapping gifts, throwing ribbons about the room and then realizing they'd made a huge mess. It was nice, a very comfortable feeling of a normal, happy life and Jakotsu realized that beyond it all, that was the one thing he missed most after Bankotsu had moved out. Just the simple togetherness they had day to day.

And with his package tucked beneath his arm as he retreated for the evening, Jakotsu had a feeling that soon everything would be back to that same state, with perhaps, that added level of romance.

Looking at the calendar as he flopped down on his bed, he sighed.

"_Only a few more days.__ Let's just hope I can get through this, I'm not sure how many more nights I can stand sleeping alone._"

And pulling out a piece of paper, he began to compose a letter for the next day.

_Bankotsu, today…I'm giving you the gift of space. I know that a lot of things have been happening, so I want to give you the chance to think it all over. I'll should be here at my apartment if you need to call, and you can leave a message if I'm not here._

He paused, not sure how to conclude it. Then, figuring a little dose of Mukotsu's idea wouldn't hurt to be a day early, he signed the letter.

_Love, Jakotsu._

--------------------------------------------------

Preview for Chapter 9:

There are many different ways to say, "I love you"


	9. Chapter 9: The Greatest Gift of All

Author's Notes: And here's the end. A whole fourteen pages worth!

Wow…I hope it's all okay. I've stayed up all night writing it to get it done in time. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Greatest Gift of All

* * *

Friday morning came without so much of a fuss. 

Bankotsu had woken up at the usual time, showered and now sat on the couch waiting for a knock at the door.

He hated to admit he was waiting for Jakotsu, but deep down- he knew he was. It had become natural during the past week for his friend to come and visit. And now, as the incessant ticking of the clock droned on, Bankotsu began to worry.

"_Should I call him? Maybe he just overslept…_"

The reasons and worries kept piling up until the light tapping on the door stopped them.

Bankotsu practically jumped up and rushed to the door, but much to his disappointment- there was no one there.

Eyes darting to the floor, he spotted the small white envelope. Snatching it up, Bankotsu looked hopefully towards the other door. It was closed.

"_Did…something happen?_"

Uneasily, he opened the note and read it.

_Bankotsu, today…I'm giving you the gift of space. I know that a lot of things have been happening, so I want to give you the chance to think it all over. I'll should be here at my apartment if you need to call, and you can leave a message if I'm not here._

_Love, Jakotsu._

As he skimmed it over, his eyes dwelled on one word.

"_Love? I know he's attracted to be but…_"

Making his way over to the couch, Bankotsu shakily sat down.

"_Does he really feel that strongly for me?_"

Re-reading the note, he found himself thankful for the time and space to think things over. With this latest development, he had a feeling he was going to need it.

"_It's strange to me to even find myself liking him… but over this week…_" Bankotsu thought back on all the days he'd spent with Jakotsu, each day moving them closer together, "_It just seems…right._"

* * *

Boring. The whole day had been so boring, that Jakotsu had actually found himself cleaning up the apartment out of pure boredom. 

Each hour seemed to go by at an excruciatingly slow pace, only making his situation more irritating.

"_This is worse than not being able to touch him!_" He fumed inwardly as he flopped down on his bed.

It had been- he glanced at the clock- almost twenty hours and twenty seven minutes since he'd last seen Bankotsu.

"Mou… this is pathetic. I'm counting the minutes…" Jakotsu muttered to himself as he rolled onto his side.

Eyes catching sight of the eight-ball sitting atop his dresser, he picked it up.

"Okay, I know I can't call or talk to him, but is my day going to get any less boring?"

He shook it and waited for the answer to materialize.

_Outlook good._

"Good? How good?"

But before he could pose another question to the all-knowing ball, a light knock sounded on his door.

"_Could it be…_"

Hoping that the eight-ball was right, he rushed to the door. Opening it quickly, he took a step back on seeing who it was.

"Um…hi."

"Bankotsu…" Jakotsu paused to find the right thing to say, "So, did you…think things over?"

The younger man nodded, "Yah. I was wondering if…well, do you know any good clubs or places to go?"

"_Outlook good, eh?_" Jakotsu smirked, leaning against the doorframe casually and glaring at the mistletoe briefly in hopes it didn't interfere again.

"Are you- asking me on a date?"

Bankotsu's gaze dropped to the ground, "If you want it to be one… It's just after all you've done for me this week, I thought I should do something for you."

"_Outlook is fucking awesome!_" Jakotsu's thoughts exclaimed as he reached out and took Bankotsu's wrist.

"Okay, a date it is. But first you'll need a new outfit."

The black-haired man frowned, "What wrong with my current one?"

Jakotsu gestured to wait one second and rushed into his room to retrieve a familiar box. Returning with it, he held it out.

"I was hoping there'd be an occasion for you to wear it."

Pulling the paper off, Bankotsu opened it; his eyes recognizing the shirt as the teal one from the day before.

"It's that shirt…"

"Silk and cut just right for your figure," Jakotsu remarked, still attempting to contain his merriment.

"Thanks,"Bankotsu's confidence seemed to return with his smile; even though a light blush still threatened to creep through, "I should give you an early gift as well then…"

Jakotsu had a feeling it would be the purple shirt, and waited patiently while Bankotsu went back to his apartment to get it. While waiting, he tried to figure out how to give the appropriate surprised reaction.

Returning with two boxes, Bankotsu held them out.

"Two?" Jakotsu was confused, why would you need two boxes for one purple shirt?

"Go on…"

Opening the first box, it was indeed the silk purple shirt that matched the teal one.

"Okay there's the one you saw already," Bankotsu seemed amused, almost mischievous as he handed over the other box.

"What did you find me? Did you go to Victoria Secrets and get me something naughty?"

Bankotsu laughed at that, shaking his head in the negative, "Nope, but I do think you'll like it."

Jakotsu quickly tore the paper off and pulled back the tissue paper. On what was inside, he just gaped.

"I thought you could wear it with your purple shirt…"

It was a simple black-tank top at first glance, but on closer inspection you could make out the faint silver stitching on it making up a snake-print pattern.

"It's gorgeous…" Jakotsu finally managed, forgoing the box and hugging the shorter man, "Thank you. You outdid yourself."

"I figured you deserved it after all you did this week."

"Well, I did cook…" He reasoned, the two laughing lightly before realizing that they were still in very close contact with one another.

Moving apart abruptly, the two casually coughed to regain composure.

"So…are we going?" Bankotsu questioned, still not certain as to which place Jakotsu had in mind.

Handing over the teal shirt, the taller man smirked, "Once we've gotten changed, we can go to a club I know that's tame enough for you to ease into things. Is that all right?"

"Uh…Jakotsu, what _kind_ of club is this?"

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes, "What kind do you think is going to put up with us dancing together if we feel so inclined?"

Bankotsu paled, "_A gay bar. Oh gods, how am I going to make it through this?_"

* * *

"See- you survived. You're home safe and sound," Jakotsu proudly announced hours later as they returned to the apartments. 

"I think every person in that bar would have danced with me had you given them the chance."

"They probably wanted to do more than just dance."

Bankotsu frowned, "Please don't remind me…"

"Aww, come on. It was fun, wasn't it?"

He looked up at the other man,Jakotsu's eyes seemed bright and his colored lips seemed to be constantly in a smile.

"Okay, it was fun. Just next time put a sign on me that says I'm taken or something…"

Jakotsu's smile became a devious grin, "I could arrange for that."

"Jakotsu! I'm joking!"

"I know, I know. Just teasing ya," He reached down and ruffled Bankotsu's hair, "We should do that again sometime."

There was a pause, then quietly, Bankotsu replied.

"Yah…we should."

The awkward silence returned, and with it the reminders that everything had changed between them.

"This has been some Christmas, hasn't it?" Jakotsu said, trying to break the silence.

Bankotsu nodded, "Yah…yah it has."

"Well, I'd better get some sleep," He yawned, stretching his arms, "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya…"

Jakotsu started to step away, then paused; quickly leaning down, he left a chaste kiss on Bankotsu's forehead before smirking and turning to go.

"Goodnight…" His sing-song voice echoed across the hallway.

Visibly flustered for what had to be the hundredth time that night, Bankotsu couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight, Jakotsu."

Going into his own apartment, Bankotsu yawned and headed for the bathroom. Wearily looking in his bathroom mirror, he sighed. Sure enough, there was the fresh imprint of Jakotsu's lipstick on his forehead. He started to reach for a washcloth to clean it off, then stopped himself.

"_I'll worry about it in the morning_," Bankotsu thought to himself, making his away into the bedroom.

He spotted the teddy bear vigilantly sitting on the nightstand and picked it up.

"_This has been some Christmas indeed._"

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and everything in the apartment was bustling with life. 

Every year it was the same, all seven of the guys would go down to the orphanage and help Suikotsu get everything ready for the children's Christmas morning.

As for Jakotsu, he found himself grateful for all the work that morning to keep him busy; his mind was still trying to formulate the best way to give the last of the gifts to Bankotsu.

"_Honesty. He needs to know how I really feel. There's more than just 'like' here, and well… it's now or never. He has the right to know after all that's happened._"

"Jakotsu! Watch out!" Suikotsu called out from across the room, Jakotsu just barely missing the falling garland as it feel onto the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

Getting back to his thoughts, Jakotsu slowly began to plan them out. He wasn't going to just rush into things and go off impulse again, after all the hard work he'd done messing it up now wasn't an option.

"Mou, Suikotsu- can I talk to you for a bit?"

The brown-haired man walked towards him and sat the box of decorations aside.

"What is it?"

Jakotsu motioned him into the nearby hallway and slumped against the wall.

"I wanna tell him."

Suikotsu's eyes widened, and he looked about to make sure Bankotsu was busy elsewhere.

"That you…"

"Yah," Jakotsu cut him off, not wanting the word spoken aloud, "So can you, help a bit?"

Making sure that the others were all handling their tasks, Suikotsu motioned Jakotsu to follow him down the hallway.

"We can talk in the side room over here. Wouldn't want anyone to overhear, right?"

Looking back over to where Bankotsu stood helping the others decorate the tree, Jakotsu stuck his hands in his pockets and followed.

"_Well, here goes nothing…_"

* * *

It took him the rest of the afternoon and until the early evening to get it composed. He'd written out several copies, most of which now littered the floor around his trashcan, and finally had gotten down what it was he planned to say. 

Now Jakotsu faced the hardest task of all- actually saying it.

Finally mustering the courage to go across the hallway, he found himself staring at the door and trying to bring himself to knock.

"_Come on. Come on. It's Christmas Eve! I'm not going to spent it alone._"

He knocked… and waited.

"Jakotsu- hey…" Bankotsu paused on seeing his friend's serious expression, "Um, is something wrong?"

"I kinda need to tell you something."

"Okay…what?" He said, not fully comprehending the seriousness of what it was.

"Perhaps we should sit down."

Wordlessly the two walked into the apartment and sat side by side on the couch. Jakotsu turned to look at the other man then bowed his head when he realized that he couldn't keep eye contact.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've been doing all these things for you this week. Well, part of it of course, is in apology for what happened. But it's also to show that I truly didn't mean that as a joke."

Bankotsu's eyes widened at the admission, but he remained silent.

"When I woke up that morning, I was…how should I put it- touched? Confused? It was a lot of different things. I've always wanted to wake up like that with someone as handsome as you."

Willing down his blush, Bankotsu nodded- unsure what to say but wanting Jakotsu to know he was listening. And not wanting to lose his nerve to say what he needed to, Jakotsu continued on.

"I guess I just needed an answer as to what it meant to you, but I didn't feel right asking. So, I kissed you. You can read a lot in a kiss, and I know I got more answers than I really wanted to."

Reaching over tentatively, he clasped his hands around Bankotsu's; his anxiety lessening on seeing that the other man made no attempt to pull away.

"I might not understand what you're going through. I mean- I never had to grow into it. I'm okay with who I am and the fact that I like other guys. But I do understand one thing that you're feeling very strongly."

Throat constricting with his nerves, Bankotsu barely managed a raspy "What?" in response.

Smiling lightly, Jakotsu's face turned serious.

"I understand what it's like to be in love with your best friend and desperately wanting to do _something_ about it before it drives you insane."

Blue eyes widened at that, freezing Bankotsu into place like an animal trapped in the oncoming headlights.

"Jakotsu…" His voice quaked, and he diverted his eyes in an attempt to shake the strange feeling that just overwhelmed him.

Yet even though, the whole thing seemed terrifying and new, Bankotsu wanted- no- needed to know one thing for certain.

"You… you mean- me?"

Jakotsu nodded lightly, his voice barely above a whisper and he struggled to find the right words.

"Who else could I possibly be talking about…except you?"

He raised his gaze then, catching Bankotsu's surprised one and forcing himself to hold it with all the sincerity he could muster.

Blue eyes began to well with emotion, the slightest hints of a tear tracing down his cheek.

Without a second thought, Jakotsu moved his hand to rest against Bankotsu's cheek. His thumb slowly brushing the tear away.

"What are you crying for?" Jakotsu asked; his voice remaining calm.

Bankotsu shook his head, eyes darting away.

"I don't know," He moved an arm up to wipe his face in case another tear decided to surface, "Touched. Confused. I'm not sure...But, it's not bad."

On hearing his own emotions echoed like that, Jakotsu pulled Bankotsu into an embrace; wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin atop his head.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Each just enjoying the silence laced with the beating of their two hearts.

Figuring it was now or never, Jakotsu pulled back. Taking a deep breath, he started to lean forward.

He paused, pulling back and deciding it was better safe than sorry.

"…Can I?"

Bankotsu felt his words catch in his throat. He knew the question, but the answer eluded him. Finally, he gave a slight nod.

Jakotsu could tell he was still uncertain, so he made mental note to try and hold back as much as he could. Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips against Bankotsu's, moving his hand up to brace the other man's head. Bankotsu tensed at first, still not completely used to it. But Jakotsu continued moving slow, now beginning to trail kisses down his neck, pausing every few moments to see if Bankotsu was going to voice a protest.

And on still not getting any, he sat back and looked at the other man.

"You okay?"

Bankotsu diverted his eyes, and muttered under his breath.

"It feels…weird…"

For a second, Jakotsu was a bit worried. Then he noticed two things. One, being Bankotsu not-so well disguised embarrassment. The second, being his word choice.

"_Weird. I'm weird. Being in bed with me's weird. I'm beginning to see a pattern here_."

"Weird, in the good, me-kinda way, right?" He asked, his voice wavering on realizing how nervous he was to hear the answer.

There were no words exchanged, but the light nod of Bankotsu's head said everything.

"_I'm rushing him again; he needs his space still…_" Jakotsu's mind berated him, as he shifted further away on the couch.

But before he could retreat completely, Bankotsu's hand darted over and grasped his wrist.

"Bankotsu?"

"You don't have to…"

Jakotsu paused, slightly confused as to what he meant.

"I don't have to…what?"

"Leave. I don't mind if you…"

Blue eyes darted towards the bedroom, hoping Jakotsu didn't get the wrong idea.

Smiling, Jakotsu moved his hand to give Bankotsu's hand a light squeeze.

"I was kinda enjoying this but if you're ready for bed so early, I guess I can oblige."

Bankotsu glanced down at their hands, then slowly trailed his eyes up to meet Jakotsu's.

"_So much has changed but… I can't exactly turn back or hide now._"

"Jakotsu…I…"

Foregoing any other words, he let the impulsive decision take hold of his movements. Clumsily, his lips pressed against Jakotsu's and he pushed all his fears and questions to the back of his mind.

He pulled away after a moment, a hushed admission under his breath, "Me too…"

It was a delayed answer, but Jakotsu found himself touched all the same.

"Bankotsu…"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Then, figuring it couldn't hurt now, Jakotsu stood and quickly swept Bankotsu up into his arms.

"Jakotsu! What are you doing!" He protested, not sure what exactly Jakotsu had in mind.

"We can finish this in the bedroom…" The taller man said with a smirk.

"Finish…what?" Bankotsu countered, still struggling to be put down.

Leveling him with a serious gaze, Jakotsu sighed.

"Okay, I won't do anything you don't want me to. Just the basics- kissing, hugging, etcetera."

Blue eyes narrowed as he felt himself placed on his bed, "Is that a promise?"

Jakotsu reminded silent, as if he was truly thinking it over.

"Jakotsu…"

"Okay, okay. I promise. Nothing unless you give the okay."

"Good…because I…"

Whatever it was Bankotsu intended to say got cut off as Jakotsu joined him in the bed. Wrapping his arms around him, Jakotsu rolled Bankotsu on top of him.

"You first," The dark-haired man said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"First at…what?"

Jakotsu smirked deviously, "Whatever you want…"

* * *

Christmas morning came all too soon, and much to Suikotsu's dismay, he couldn't get ahold of Jakotsu that morning. 

Worried not only about the conversation they'd had the day before, but also the fact that it was a few hours until the Christmas party, Suikotsu found himself outside of Bankotsu's apartment.

"_I've been calling Jakotsu all morning without an answer. I guess I'll just see if he came over here to visit early._"

He knocked and waited, finally hearing footsteps coming.

But on seeing who it was that answered the door, Suikotsu couldn't help but look surprised.

There stood Jakotsu, clad only in boxers and a hastily pulled on shirt, yawning and answering the door as if it was his own.

"Jakotsu, I thought I told you not to take advantage of him when he's in an emotional state!" Suikotsu reprimanded him.

"Whaa….But I didn't…"

"Jakotsu? Who is it?" Bankotsu's voice interrupted as he walked out from his bedroom looking equally disheveled as Jakotsu was.

"Bankotsu- tell him we didn't do anything you didn't want," Jakotsu demanded, pulling the braided man up beside him.

"Ummm…" Bankotsu just blushed, his eyes darting to the floor, "It's okay, Suikotsu. Jakotsu didn't do anything that I…" He gulped, "…that I didn't want to."

The brown haired man, looked between them once again, then sighed.

"Okay, sorry for the assumption. Anyways, the party is in two hours so I figured you might want to be awake. I'll leave you two to get ready then…"

Still giving them semi-suspicious looks, yet looking happy for them all the same, Suikotsu turned to go.

Once the door closed, Jakotsu casually draped an arm around Bankotsu.

"I think we could use a few more hours of sleep, right?"

Bankotsu crossed his arms, "Jakotsu. We really didn't do anything last night that would warrant extra hours of sleep."

Smirking, he began to walk with Bankotsu back towards the bedroom.

"Okay, does the excuse of just wanting to crawl back in bed and curl up with you count then? It is Christmas morning after all. Can't I get my present?"

Jakotsu paused and pecked a quick kiss on Bankotsu's cheek, "I've been a good boy."

Bankotsu frowned and pointed to the purple mark on his neck.

"I think I have proof otherwise."

"Why, but I thought we didn't do anything last night!" Jakotsu said, feigning innocent as he plopped down on the bed.

"Jakotsu…"

Reaching up and yanking him down onto the bed with him, Jakotsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's make them think we did something. Can't you agree that seeing Suikotsu's face was worth it?"

Bankotsu thought back to the expression on the usually calm man's face and couldn't resist a slight smile.

"Fine fine," He agreed curling up beside Jakotsu, "We can sleep for a little while longer."

The two laid there awhile, just content to be in one another arms enjoying the peace of it all. Jakotsu ran his hand down the length of Bankotsu's braid and found himself fidgeting with the end of it.

"Mou…Bankotsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

He smiled at that and cuddled closer.

"Same to you, Jakotsu."

* * *

The End 


End file.
